


Stories of different worlds

by rxvclver (linkedvrains)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 5D's AU in the 6th chapter but not sure if it's enough to list 5D's as fandom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hanoi AU, I might tag more on the go?, Kazehaya Haruto (Windy's child), Lost Incident, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Satellite AU, half brother au, hinted Datastormshipping, hinted Firestormshipping for second story, mentionings of Yusei along the lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkedvrains/pseuds/rxvclver
Summary: Over the last months I have written a few stories that might or might now base on some rp threads I have going on with several people. Guess I'll throw them all in here now? So let's start with the first (and probably longest one)[ 6 ] Visit from the pastThe pain that shot through his body was something he didn't noticed at all, like the fact that Ai called out his name. Instead he had went back into a surviving mode he hadn't found himself in ever since he got used to his living situation here. Within seconds he was back on his feet, fist flying on its own, just in time to block the next hit that had been aimed at him.





	1. [0] Index

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this during learning for my final exam and... honestly it was supposed to be a drabble. At some point I started to ask myself how long a piece of writing actually's allowed to be to be still called drabble but... this certainly isn't x'D 
> 
> Next question was whether or not I could actually post a 10139 words long wall of word as one piece and look...actually I can. 
> 
> I hope I didn't scared you away with this word count so enjoy reading I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short overview of the stories to be found in this collection.

**[1] The Lost Incident**

Ten years before the events around Playmakers fight against Hanoi the Lost Incident took place. While the six children had to go all of this suffer, there was one other person witnessing all of this as well. A story telling Ryokens point of view of the events during the Lost Incident.

**[2]  A path once chosen**

The one irritated ‘What the hell are you doing?’ that he had failed to hold back at some point was rather fast brushed of as nothing more than him giving up on the try to understand the code.

Oh they were so wrong.

But honestly he shouldn't care. Shouldn't bother himself with the fact that they would never get anywhere with this program at this rate. If it wouldn't be for Yusaku and the fact that he enjoyed having the other one around so much. Because Yusaku could understand him on a level Ryoken and even Spectre always had failed.

**[3] A different life**

“Sometimes I wish I could tell you who you really are.”

The statement from the other one brought him some confused blink, because honestly, Takeru had stopped thinking about that questions already two years ago. The 9-years old boy hadn't expected his friend to still bothering with the question after all this time at all.

“But I know who I really are?” he replied after a while, tilting his head to the side. “I know who I am  _now._ It doesn't matter who I was before. Wherever I belonged to before you found me left me in that forest to die. Why should I care about that life?”

He never got an answer. Neither to his question nor to the one why the older one looked so much in  _pain_  after him saying those words.

**[4]: Change**

Ryoken tried his best to forget about the painful screams from the younger one while he placed the boys VR-glasses on his own head and got back on his feet. It wouldn’t be that bad. He just had to believe it and win and it wouldn’t hurt that much.

How wrong he had with that thought became painfully clear to him once he lost the first life points and the pain nearly brought him down to his knees.

 

**[5]: Reunion**

“So Yusaku-chan.” It was Ai’s voice that broke through the silence the moment Yusaku had left the bathroom. For a moment the teenager stopped in his movements, before letting out a relieved sigh and continuing his way towards his bed. 

“What do you want?”   
Having another presence around in this flat next to Robobbi was clearly something he still needed to get used to.   
The AI stayed quiet for a moment, either thinking about what to say next or to wait for him to sit down on his bed. In the end the teen couldn’t tell. Didn’t really care about it either. 

“When the duel against the Hanoi guy started you said something about already knowing about Speed Duels? How come?” 

For a moment it seemed like he wanted to add something, but instead Ai stayed quiet, watching him curiously. Minutes passed in which Yusaku stayed quiet, caught off guard by the question. Because while it was true - he actually had said something like that - he  hadn’t really thought about it at all once the duel had been over. Even less he had expected that Ai would realize it. 

 

**[ 6 ] Visit from the past**

    The pain that shot through his body was something he didn't noticed at all, like the fact that Ai called out his name. Instead he had went back into a surviving mode he hadn't found himself in ever since he got used to his living situation here. Within seconds he was back on his feet, fist flying on its own, just in time to block the next hit that had been aimed at him.


	2. [1] The Lost Incident

A soft sigh left the lips of the little boy, while his legs were swinging back and forth, his cleat hitting against the wall he was sitting on every time his legs felt back again. He was sitting there since the early afternoon. By now the sun was going down slightly and still… “Seems like he’s not coming again…” he whispered quietly, more to himself. Most likely to himself because no one else was around. It was the fourth day he had spent like this. Coming to this park, waiting for hours without anyone showing up. Maybe he should just stop doing this. Just because he had spent this one afternoon with the other boy didn’t mean they were  _ friends _ , right? Just because they promised each other they would meet again at this park the day after because it was in the middle between both of their homes doesn’t mean, he had to show up right? But still… still… he had had so much fun with the younger boy around, for once not feeling alone like he had before. And he had seemed so honest when he promised so… why wasn’t he coming? At first Ryoken had suspected he was late… at the second day he started to wonder if the other one maybe had gotten ill. But day four and still nothing heard from him… maybe he really was badly ill? 

Biting down on his lower lip the eight years old boy shook his head slightly, before jumping down from the wall he was sitting on, starting to run towards the direction where he had met the boy four days ago the first time. He wasn’t sure where exactly the younger one lived but… he knew the neighborhood after all. And maybe he could find him and ask why he didn’t come like he promised? Or at least find out if he was ill for real? 

In the end he didn’t even make it till the crossroad where they had met before something got his attention. It was only a piece of paper pinned at one of the street lights, but the picture on it, it was familiar, and so the boy stopped. Blinked. And in the end got closer to the poster that clearly showed the face of the boy he had waited for over the last four days. 

Why was his picture hanging here like that? Again Ryoken bite down on his lower lip a little, already having a bad feeling with each step he was getting closer. It didn’t take him that long to stop in front of the poster and to make out the words written on it. 

_ Missing _ . 

The boy he was waiting for had gone missing five days ago. His eyes wide a bit, because that made no sense. He had spent four days with waiting for the boy to appear again so… five days back from now must be the day they had met. The day he took the other one home to play some duel monsters. But.. his father had said he brought him home so… he couldn’t had gone missing that day. His father would have taken care of the younger one getting home save, right? 

Still, he wasn’t able to take his eyes away from the poster, hands starting to shake slightly, while he had to stand on his tiptoes to get a better look at it, to read more of the information. 

Fujiki Yusaku, six years old.. there was even a phone number in case someone wanted to give information. It made no sense. No sense at all. For a moment he squint his eyes shut hard. When he opened them again nothing of the information in front of him had changed. But Yusaku… he just came to realize that he never had  _ asked _ for that boys name… Yusaku couldn’t just disappear like that right? People couldn’t just disappear like that. They couldn’t be allowed to. 

Still shaking hands slowly raised and without really realizing what he was doing Ryoken already had pulled the poster down from the spot where it had been pinned. Holding the piece of paper in his hand made it so much easier to read, but still.. nothing of the information changed. He wasn’t sure how long he actually stood there, watching the picture of Yusaku as if it would tell him where he could find the boy Of course it did not. 

In the end he folded the paper in his hand pushing it into the bag of his hoddy, before turning around and running home. It was dark by now. And his father was supposed to be home. Ryoken really hoped he was, because he really, really needed to talk to him about this. Needed to hear again, that the other one brought Yusaku home safe and sound and that ... something about this felt so wrong. Must be wrong. But Ryoken wasn't so sure if he actually  _ wanted  _ to know at all. 

It was a bit less than an hour later that Ryoken found himself sitting at the dinner table, opposite of his father. His dinner was placed right in front of him, but somehow Ryoken couldn't bring himself to eat. Or to look at his father. He hadn't dared to ask about Yusaku till now because when his father had returned home he had that stressed expression on his face and somehow... Ryoken just didn't want to cause him more problems. But the thought of Yusaku was still clinging onto him. The missing poster in his jacket felt like it was burning. In the end he couldn't bring himself to do much more than pushing bits of food from one side of his dish to the other one without actually eating anything. It went on like that for like five minutes. Five minutes in which he could feel his fathers eyes on him, but he couldn't look up. Couldn't eat. Did Yusaku have something to eat wherever he was right now? Was he okay? Ryoken wanted to have those answers and at the same time he was afraid of them. 

“Ryoken. What's wrong with you today, are you not feeling well?” 

His father's voice pulled him out of his voice, eyes wide, and he nearly had dropped the fork in his hand. Again he bit down on his lower lip, before shaking his head softly. “You brought Yusaku home right? He was doing fine, wasn't he?” he asked in the end, voice quiet, but still not able to face his father. 

The older one stopped eating at that moment as well, put the fork and the knife in his hand down before he took a closer look at his son. “Yusaku? You mean your friend that was over at the beginning of the week?” he asked and this time Ryoken nodded slightly. A sigh escaped Kogamis lips, before he nodded slowly. “I brought him home like I told you. Waited in the car until he entered the house and then came back. But that's five days ago. Why are you wondering about that now?” 

For a moment Ryoken stayed still, quiet. For a short moment he wondered if he should show the poster to his father, but somehow he decided against it. “I... he promised we would meet again the day after but... I waited for him... he never showed up.” he explained quietly after a while. He could hear how his father pushed his chair back before steps came closer. It wasn't until he felt his father's hands on his shoulders that he looked up. His father seemed worried, but there was something else in his eyes. Something Ryoken couldn't quite understand yet but somehow it made a shiver running down his back. 

“You liked that boy, didn't you? But maybe he just got busy.. forgot about you. Children in your age tend to forget about things soon.”

He thought about that as well. Earlier that day. But it wasn’t that right? Yusaku wasn’t like that. “I went to his neighborhood and there were missing posters of him… they said… they said he disappeared five days ago…” It shouldn’t be possible when his father had waited till the boy had entered the house, right? Yusaku should still be around. And yet… he wasn’t. 

“I already told you he got home safe five days ago.” his father replied, voice calm but somehow his hands suddenly felt so heavy on his shoulders. “Maybe his parents didn’t notice that he was home and when he disappeared the day after they just thought something happened the day before already.”

Maybe.. but Ryoken wasn’t so sure if it actually was possible that parents wouldn’t notice their children coming home? On the other side… most of the time his father wasn’t around to notice when he left the house or returned as well so…   maybe Yusaku’s parents were busy adults as well? 

“Maybe…” he replied quietly in the end, but it didn’t felt right. Not really. 

“You shouldn’t worry so much… instead you should try to eat at least a bit.” 

With those words the hands from his shoulders disappeared again as his father went back to his chair to continue dinner. Ryoken knew he should eat but… he still couldn’t bring himself to do so. In the end his father didn’t say anything about it anymore, even though it was rather visible that he wasn’t happy about it. 

But even when Ryoken had gone to bed an hour later he still didn’t feel hungry. It took him a while to actually fall asleep and when sleep finally came to him the missing poster was still clutched in his hand. 

* * *

The next day his father left him with so much homework to do, that Ryoken didn’t really found the time to think about Yusaku and his disappearance anymore. If he had been older already he might have noticed that his father did that on purpose, but only eight years old he didn’t saw any bad intention behind it. Instead, he just explained the raised amount of work with the fact that he hadn’t learned that much over the last days as he had spent so much time with waiting for Yusaku. He just.. had to do the tasks from before as well, right? 

It was also the first day he noticed that his father came home later than he used to. It hadn’t really caught his attention the days before because he came home later as he was supposed to be as well, and he just had been relieved that his father hadn’t been around already to actually  _ notice _ . 

Things continued like that for the rest of the week. Just a few more days with lots and lots of homework. At some point Ryoken even wondered if his father gave him tasks from higher classes because suddenly they weren’t that easy anymore. And there was a lot of stuff he had never heard of before, so he spent a lot of time with reading things up in the books he found in the library. Still, he spent every free minute he had with wondering where Yusaku went. If he was alright. If he made it home again already. But he was too busy to check so.. it took him till the beginning of week two till he could return to the neighborhood where he found the missing poster. He had his hopes that they would have disappeared by now because the boy was home again but… they were still around. And when he went home later that day and passed some TV shop he spotted some news announcement about another boy that went missing.  Ryoken never had seen that boy. But it was the date he went missing that got his attention because it was so damn familiar that it nearly hurt. Carefully he pulled out Yusakus missing poster to check. It  _ was  _ the same date. 

That...couldn’t be coincidence… could it? 

* * *

When his father left for work the next day Ryoken did something he usually wouldn’t do. He hid the keys of his father’s car on the way back to his room after breakfast. Shortly after he had sat down at his desk to start his homework his father entered the room like he did every morning to say goodbye. But just after he left again Ryoken left  _ as well _ , sneaked out of the house to hide himself in the car’s trunk while his father was searching for his key. 

Honestly.. Ryoken couldn’t tell  _ why _ he was doing this. He was rather sure that his father hadn’t to do anything with either Yusaku’s disappearance or the one of the boy he had seen on the TV screen but… it wouldn’t hurt anyone to get  _ sure _ about it, right? 

It took a while till he could hear steps on the outside and shortly after the car started to move. Only a few minutes later Ryoken came to realize that traveling in a car’s trunk wasn’t that great. He couldn’t hold onto anything, so he was rolling around the whole time and at one turn he hit his head that hard that it took a lot for him not to scream out in pain. But  his father couldn’t realize that he was here, so he had to stay silent. 

He just couldn’t understand why people in movies were doing this all the time. 

When he had been younger once his father took him along to his work once to show him the place he spent most of the day actually. Back then the travel to get there had so much longer than this drive took. At least that was Ryoken’s feeling when the car stopped again. He wasn’t sure if it was just some feeling he got because he was laying in the dark trunk without being able to see anything and time just had gotten some blurry thing already or if his father actually drove to another place instead of that big building in the city, but the boy was rather sure he would find out once he was out of here.  He waited a while longer, till he carefully climbed out of the back of the car, because he wanted to get sure that his father wasn’t near the car anymore. 

His head was still hurting and he felt dizzy. The combination of it lead him to fall out of the trunk more than actually climbing. He hit the ground rather hard, squinting his eyes shut in pain again, before blinking a bit confused. This … wasn’t the parking lot of his father’s work, he realized so much rather fast. They were.. in the middle of a forest. Just... _ why _ ? 

Sitting up again he looked around confused. One hand wandered to his head, carefully touched the spot he hit before in the truck. Gladly he couldn’t feel any blood but damn that hurt as well.

It wasn’t until he heard some voices getting closer that he jumped back on his feet, faltering a bit before he caught his balance. Closing the trunk carefully again was the last thing he did before he ran further into the forest, hiding inside of some bigger bush. Shortly after he could spot his father talking to some man he didn’t know and… wasn’t that aunt Kyoko? What were the three doing here? This wasn’t where his father was working, right? 

Well that was answered rather soon because his father sat down in his car again before leaving this place. The other two adults stayed around a bit longer, talking about something while walking back to the building Ryoken could spot behind some more trees. 

  
What… what was this place? 

  
  


* * *

Ryoken had wanted to check that strange building, but in the end he didn’t dare to get closer to it. Instead, he tried to find the way out of the forest. Tried to find his way home. It took him a few hours because he went into the wrong direction once or twice, but in the end he managed. 

But as soon as he reached his home he just collapsed down on his bed. His head hurt even more than it did a few hours ago, and he felt dizzy. At the same time he was hungry, as he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast but.. he couldn’t bring himself to get up again. He just felt bad and wanted to sleep and most of all he wanted the room to stop spinning around. 

When his father returned home this evening and found him in his bed with his homework not even halfway done Ryoken didn’t even realize at first because he was asleep, or at least not  _ awake _ . It was the gentle shake of his shoulder that woke him up and the first thing he saw was the worried face of his father. “Ryoken… ? It’s not like you to be asleep at this time already. Are you feeling alright? What happened to your head?” 

The boy blinked a bit, not really awake already. It was funny that he nearly forgot about the bruise that was most likely on his forehead, after all it still hurt like hell, and he still felt dizzy because of it. So he probably should have expected his father to notice. But he couldn’t exactly tell him the truth, could he? 

“I.. I fall down the stairs earlier…I don’t feel so good but I thought sleep would make it better?” 

“Did you ran around again? I told you to be careful around the stairs.” his father replied, slowly shaking his head. But at least he seemed to believe him. “Does anything else hurt? Maybe it would be better if a doctor checks up on you?” 

To be honest.. Ryoken really didn’t want to see a doctor. He didn’t even want to leave his bed. “Can’t I just sleep?” he mumbled, ready to just pull his blanket over his face because the light wasn’t making that stupid headache any better. His father let out a sigh. “Let me get you some medicine first. After that you can rest a bit more.”

He nodded only slightly at those words but even that had been a mistake because the room started to spin around at the sudden movement. Maybe he really hit his head harder than he expected. 

  
  


* * *

As it turned out he wasn’t really feeling any better the next day and no matter how much he protested about it.. his father had gone ahead and brought him to the hospital without discussing much about it. As it turned out he got some mild concussion from  _ falling down the stairs _ , as well as some more bruises on his arms and legs. Ryoken didn’t really understand half of the things the adults around him said, but in the end he had to stay at the hospital because the doctors wanted to get sure that there wouldn’t be any complications like brain damages missed. 

Being at hospital was rather much boring. At least as much as Ryoken could tell because honestly… he was asleep most of the time. The food wasn’t that good at all but somehow Kyoko managed to smuggle some cake into his room thanks to her working at this place in an attempt to cheer him up. It wasn’t exactly working as she hoped it would because he just didn’t felt like eating that much, but it was rather nice to have some familiar face around as his father hadn’t been able to stay. He had to  _ work _ . 

24 hours later he was allowed to go home again. Rather surprisingly it was Kyoko who took some days of work to keep an eye on him and his company and not his father. Ryoken wasn’t so sure what to think about that, but explained it to himself that Kyoko was working as a nurse and there had been a lot of nurses at the hospital. But maybe there weren’t many people around doing the same job as his father. 

Having someone around the house the  whole time was really...strange. It wasn’t really bad, but it was something Ryoken wasn’t used to. The first day he still spent in bed most of the time, but from the second day one he spent more time with the other one, helped her with cooking or worked on his homework with her help. It was.. a nice change. But there was something in the back of his mind. The strange building in the forest. Ryoken still wanted to check it out but...with Kyoko being around the whole time he couldn’t just go there. 

It took another week till Kyoko decided that he was okay again and that his head was healed completely. Which mean that he was left alone the whole day  _ again _ . At one side it made him sad somehow, because he really had enjoyed the company over the last few days but on the other side… he really wanted to know what this strange building was around. And now that he was feeling better.. with Kyoko gone he finally had the chance to check it out. 

  
  


* * *

As it turned out the way back to the forest wasn’t that long when the world wasn’t spinning around and he wasn’t running into the wrong direction half of the time. Somehow Ryoken was surprised that he even managed to remember the way back, as most of the way home was a rather blurry memory inside of his head and he hadn’t seen anything from the trunk of the car on his first way here. 

It was around noon when he spotted the strange building again. There was no car visible around so.. was no one here? On the other side… last time he had been here only his father had been here by car but there still had been two other people around so… how did they get here? But on the other side… that probably wasn’t that important. The question of what they were  _ doing _ here was though. 

And so this time he actually walked towards the building. With one last look around he slipped inside, frowning slightly. The first thing he noticed was some empty corridor with two doors. The one on his right side was closed, the one on his left was open a bit. It was a strange feeling to enter the building. Because Ryoken was rather well aware of the fact that he shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t  _ be _ here. But at the same time he was curious about what this place was about. What was going on here. And why his father had been here before. 

When he reached the open door he actually  _ heard _ them before he could see what was going on and once the first painful scream reached his ears Ryoken flinched hard and even stumbled a few steps back. What… For a moment the child was this close to just turn around and  _ run _ , get the hell away from this place but… he  _ needed  _ to know. Swallowing slightly he got closer to the door again, carefully taking a peek into it. And once his eyes met the six screens, showing six different children his whole body froze. He couldn’t see that much from his position and he couldn’t actually get any closer with the man he had seen with Kyoko and his father a week ago sitting right there but… that boy on one of the screens seemed so damn familiar… but it wasn’t possible. His father said that he brought him home. That he was safe!

It wasn’t until the boys painful scream was breaking the silence again that reality hit him and it hit him hard. Stumbling a few meters away from the door Ryoken even stumbled over his own feet, sending him down to the ground. The screams didn’t stop. The thoughts in his mind were exploding without making any sense. Yusaku wasn’t supposed to be here. No one of them was supposed to be here. What was going on? What was his father  _ doing _ ?

Without really realizing he got back on his feet. Tears were running down his face while he tried to escape the screams by pressing his hands against his ears. 

He didn’t understand what was happening.  _ Couldn’t _ understand what was happening. 

And without spending any other thought about it Ryoken turned around and  _ ran _ . 

  
  


* * *

Ryoken didn’t knew how he got home that day. His whole body was shaking when he did and he hid himself in his closet for at least an hour before daring to leave it again. He was alone in this house. No one was about to hurt him but still… he could still hear their screams. Yusakus scream. 

His father had lied to him. Ryoken couldn’t understand why. Or why the man was doing this at all but it was rather clear by now. His father never had brought Yusaku home. He just… said so and brought him to that strange building instead, did he? But why? Why was he doing this? Why had Yusaku been screaming like that? The boy couldn’t understand it and maybe.. maybe he really didn’t want to. 

He spent another hour with just sitting on the ground of his room, staring at Yusakus picture on the missing picture. It was rather crinkled by now due to the fact that he was carrying it around the whole time but Ryoken didn’t really care. He … .he had to do something, had he? The moment he could turn his eyes away from the smiling child on the picture they already locked on the number printed on the paper. He.. he could get Yusaku out there right? He just would have to describe where they could find him. 

With that thought in his mind he jumped back to his feet before running down again, grabbing the phone as soon as he got close to it. It only took him a few seconds till he had dialed the number, but it wasn’t until he heard the soft, monotone tone that was signaling him that the phone was trying to connect that he realized what he was doing. 

When he told those people where Yusaku was… what would happen to his father… ? 

Panic raised up in the boy again, and it was the moment he heard a voice at the other end of the line that he already ended the call again. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t send anyone after his father as long as he didn’t knew what this was about, could he? 

Because here he was, clinging onto the hope that this was just some big bad misunderstanding. While honestly… part of him already  _ knew _ it was not. 

  
  


* * *

When he sat at the dinner table with his father this evening it was a rather…  _ strange _ feeling. One the boy couldn’t really describe. Only around a month ago he had  _ loved _ spending dinner time with his father because it was usually the only time the other one was really around and had time for him but… after everything that had happened lately Ryoken wasn’t sure if that really was still his father… and what was going on at all.  

“You’re work.. what are you doing currently?” 

He couldn’t stop himself from asking. Biting down onto his lower lip just after those words had left his lips didn’t make them unsaid and honestly… Ryoken wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he had to expect now and so he ducked his head down a little while staring at the half empty plate in front of him. 

His father took a while to reply, an eyebrow raised slightly confused about the sudden interest in his work coming from his son. 

“Why are you asking things like that lately?” 

Yeah.. why did he? Ryoken shrugged slightly about that question. Maybe it was because he wanted to know why his father kept this six children in that building. Maybe because he wanted to know why they had screamed like that. Like they were  _ dying _ . But he couldn’t say it like that, the boy knew that much. Because he wasn’t supposed to  _ know _ about this and honestly… he  _ loved _ his father. He really did. But he didn’t want to know what the man would do if he would find out that he  _ knew _ .  

“You seem to be more busy lately? And when I was ill it was aunt Kyoko who stayed around and not you? So I guessed there’s something important going on at work and I just…” 

Something important probably meant the same as ‘something more important than  _ me _ ’ and maybe that was exactly the message his father got from his words as another sigh left his lips. 

“I’m sorry if you got the feeling you’re not important to me Ryoken. It’s just.. we started a rather important project at work recently.  It’s about saving humanity and we can’t allow to make any mistakes.”

Saving… humanity? That.. sounded rather  _ important _ , but Ryoken still failed to see why children younger than him had to suffer for it? But again that was something he couldn’t ask right now, so he only nodded slightly. 

“I see...is…. is humanity in danger?” 

Because if not there would be the need for a way to  _ save _ them, right? 

“Not right now. But the day will come and we have to be ready by then.” 

Yeah. That made sense.  Again Ryoken nodded slightly, before focusing on eating again. It made totally sense that his father wanted to save humanity. That he would work hard on it. It made sense. 

Just that the part with the screaming children  _ did not _ . 

  
  


* * *

Things  _ changed _ since then. It wasn’t something Ryoken did intentional, it just kind of happened. He still got up in the morning, he had breakfast with his father and started to work on his homework after his father left. 

But it was only a few hours he did each day, before he would leave the house as well, wandering back to the forest. Maybe whatever was happening there was important. Maybe it had to happen to save them all but… he still felt the need to check on them..  on Yusaku. They were friends and leaving him behind felt like something that just… wasn’t right. 

Like anything at this whole mess was even  _ close _ to be right. 

But somehow Ryoken had come to the point that he wanted to trust his father with his doings.  _ Needed _ to trust him because otherwise… honestly the boy didn’t know what he would do otherwise but … he feared thinking about it. 

So he ended up spending a few weeks like that. Learning in the morning, listening to the children’s painful screams in the afternoon. Trying to get some sleep in the night.

With spending time on the facility rather regularly lately, mostly hidden in the storage room he had found out rather soon that the people around here were doing shifts. And there was a certain amount of time when no one was around when they changed. It took him a few weeks to realize it always happened around the same time and one day he just felt comfortable enough to slip in back into the control room while no one was around. Getting closer to the screens was hard. 

Because everything inside him  _ screamed  _ at him to turn around and run. Hearing them was already hard enough on him but seeing them wouldn't make anything better. In the end he wished he had heard to his feelings. The pictures he had seen that day ... he didn't understand most of what was happening at all because there was nothing that could hurt the children and still... they were hurt so badly... those images were what haunted him to his sleep as well. 

And with those around finding sleep was getting harder and harder. And thus he was more tired in the morning than anything else. It leads to him having trouble focusing on his homework. The amount of things he had to do hadn’t been raised in a while, but the tasks had become harder. By now Ryoken was sure about the fact that if he would visit a normal school he wouldn't learn any of this for the next four years. It wasn’t like it was  _ difficult _ for him. Just with all the lack of sleep and his thoughts almost constantly with Yusaku it wasn’t that easy either. 

Ryoken knew that it was only a matter of time till his father would notice. But even knowing that didn’t really make it any easier to hide it and so he wasn’t really that surprised that one day his father asked him to stay around after dinner because they had to talk about something. The boy  _ knew _ that it was most likely about him being tired all the time and having more difficulties with his homework lately but still… there still was this fear that his father had  _ found out _ what he was doing the whole day. That someone had spotted him at the facility. 

But when they sat next to each other at the big window in the living room, looking out at the ocean Ryoken found out that his father wasn’t looking angry. He was more worried. Worried enough to not pay the shining Stardust Road in front of them any attention. But that was okay. Ryoken couldn’t focus on it either. 

“Your homework’s getting bad. Is it too difficult?” he started after a while, causing Ryoken to bit down onto his lower lip, before he shook his head slightly. 

“No… not it’s just.. I’m tired.. I’m not getting that much sleep lately and I just can’t concentrate..”

There was no use in lying to him about that. That he was tired was more than clear, as Ryoken was well aware about the bags under his eyes, caused by the lack of sleep over the last weeks. 

“What keeps you from sleep? You know if it’s too much work for you, you can tell me and we can reconsider your schedule.” 

The white haired boy shrugged slightly. He couldn’t exactly explain that he was haunted by the things he saw at the facility he weren’t supposed to go to. That he was kept awake by the screams of his friend and the other five children that were held captive. But somehow he couldn’t find the strength to come up with a lie either. 

“I just… I can’t help but feel like I’m not doing enough… I should do more.” 

He was rather much talking about helping the children. He had to do something to help them somehow, but his father didn’t know about him being aware of what’s happening, so he did the conclusion that was the most obvious for him and thought his son was talking about his homework. 

“You’re doing enough Ryoken. You’re already doing more than you’re supposed to do in your age after all. Maybe.. maybe you should take a break.” 

A break from all of this really sounded  _ wonderful _ at this moment, but Ryoken just wasn’t sure how to get one. Of course he could just  _ stop _ going to the facility but… it would feel like he betrayed the kids just  _ again _ . He couldn’t do that. And just taking a break from learning wouldn’t change anything at the matter because he would have just  _ more _ time to spend at the forest building.  So he didn’t really give any answer in the end, just shrugged slightly. 

  
  


* * *

It was a week later when he had sneaked into the control room again, that Ryoken came to realize that something was  _ different _ from before. It wasn’t much that changed though. On the first look everything seemed like always. Normal. As normal things like this could be at all but… again Ryoken bit down on his lower lip as his eyes were focused on Yusakus screen again. The younger boy wasn’t getting up. Why wasn’t he getting back to his feet again?  He needed to get up. Laying there like that wouldn’t help anything, would it? Not for the first time Ryoken  _ wished _ he knew how those drones were working.  He could get Yusaku… could get  _ all  _ of them more food while the adults weren’t watching but… after all those weeks he still didn’t manage to do that. 

And now… Yusaku wasn’t moving. It wasn’t supposed to be like that and for the first time in  _ months _ Ryoken cursed himself for not being able to make that call at the beginning. He had to  _ do _ something. The words of his father about him doing enough ringed back in his head but.. they have been wrong. His father hadn’t known what he was talking about and just referred to his homework, not to this.  _ Never to this _ . 

He had to  _ do _ something. 

“Get up.” he hadn’t even noticed that he had said out those words aloud and even if he would have, he most likely wouldn’t have expected to get an answer. But he  _ did _ , as Yusaku suddenly started to move again, slowly raising his head.

“Who is it?” 

Ryokens eyes went wide while he was stumbling a few steps back from the screens. Heart racing because… there was no way Yusaku could have heard him, right? Looking around nearly frantically he looked for some kind of microphone or anything that would have explained how the boy could have heard him. Up till now he always had thought that there were only microphones in the children's chambers. Because he could hear them outside, but he never expected them to hear what was said on this side. After all… the adults were talking here the same time and … did they hear that too?

But in the end Ryoken decided not to worry that much about it as long as he still had Yusakus attention. However that was working right now, it wasn’t important as long as he  _ could _ hear him, right? He had to say something to get the boy going again right? Something… anything. 

His heart was still racing when a memory came back to his mind from a time long ago. Long forgotten. Biting down on his lower lip again he closed his eyes to take a deep breath before starting to talk to the younger boy again.

“Three. Think of  _ three  _ things. Three things to  _ live _ . Three things to go  _ home _ .” He needed another thing. Another something because otherwise it would only be two things and that was not right.In the end he went with the first thing that came into his mind even though he would spend countless hours later, wondering about his choice of words because if his father’s doing was right… they were on the same side, weren’t they?

“Three things to defeat the  _ enemy _ . 

By  _ thinking _ , you can still live.”

  
  


* * *

When his father came home that evening Ryoken came to realize that his father had meant taking a break rather.. literally, as he was greeted with the information that they would go on some vacation during the upcoming weeks. 

Ryokens eyes went wide by those news and he nearly dropped his fork, looking at his father rather… surprised. 

“But what about your work?” 

What about  _ Yusaku _ and the others? In the end Ryoken was rather well aware of the fact that there were others keeping track of the kids but…  _ he _ couldn’t just leave and go on vacation, could he? He couldn’t leave them  _ behind _ like that. 

“There won’t be that much work because the summer vacations are going to start soon so it was easy to get a few weeks of. It wasn’t safe till today, so I haven’t mentioned it before.” 

So how long was his father planning that already? In the end it didn’t really matter. Ryoken knew he couldn’t leave. But at the same time… he knew he couldn’t stay either. 

“You don’t seem happy about it, what’s wrong?” 

Shaking his head slightly Ryoken forced himself to look down on his plate instead to his father. 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m happy. I’m just.. tired I guess.” 

The older man nodded slightly. 

“I see. The vacation will help you to relax a bit more, I’m sure about it.” 

Probably. But that still didn’t mean that Ryoken wanted to go either. 

  
  


* * *

The next five weeks just didn’t seem like they wanted to pass. And it wasn’t because he was left with nothing to do because even though his father had said they would go on vacation for him to get a break and to relax a bit they still did  _ a lot _ of stuff. 

Honestly… Ryoken spent more time around his father in those five weeks than in the last few  _ years _ and that was making the whole situation even stranger and awkward because at times he just didn’t  _ know _ what to talk about with the other one anymore. 

There also was this nagging feeling of  _ guilt _ . The fear of finding out Yusaku was  _ gone _ once he would return. It was what kept him from really relaxing, even though his father tried to distract him from whatever he thought he was distracted with. They went on a lot of trips and visited more than one country on their trip. 

But in the end… when they returned home again and Ryoken found himself in his bed again more tired from all the travel and the worry than from anything else he was just laying there again, the missing poster of Yusaku yet again in his hands while sleep just didn’t want to come to him at all. 

  
  


* * *

When his father had left for work the next day Ryoken couldn’t actually bring himself to sit down at this homework. Instead as soon as the car had disappeared from his view, he had gone back to the kitchen, stuffing some food into his bag before leaving the house as well, nearly  _ running _ the way back to the hidden building in the forest. 

Due to him being around earlier this time he was alone at first. Even when he peeked into the control room no one was there. The screens were still working. But for once it was  _ quiet _ . And it didn’t help to ease his worries.  He just took one short look at the screen showing Yusaku and suddenly he was acting on his own, letting his panic drive him again and it leads to him doing something he hadn’t even thought about doing before. 

With fast steps he crossed the control room, running towards the door with the black 006 written on it. Little first banging against the door at first, frantically searching for a way to get it open. And eventually… he  _ managed _ . 

Eyes wide Ryoken stared into the room, door wide open by now and it didn’t took him long to spot Yusaku laying still on the ground. Was he… was he  _ okay _ ? 

“Yusaku?!” 

Before Ryoken even realized what he was doing he already had crossed the room and had fallen down on his knees next to the boy, gently pulling him into his arms. The boys body was still somewhat close to warm and he even stirred a bit by the sudden movement. Ryoken let out a relieved sigh. He was alive. That was… good. 

Not good was what he was currently doing. He shouldn’t be here. Totally ignoring the fact that he never should have been close to this building  _ at all _ , he shouldn’t be in this room even less. And he didn’t knew when the adults would show up. He … he had to go. 

Carefully placing Yusaku down on the ground again he spent a short moment with thinking about whether or not he should take Yusaku with him or not. But what if he would run into the adults outside? It would be even more dangerous for the younger boy, wouldn't it? And… his father had said this was about saving humanity.. .he couldn’t end that, could he? 

“I’m sorry..” he whispered in the end, jumping back to his feet before leaving the room again, but not without stuffing some of his provisions into the boy's jacket. It was all he could do right now. 

But he wished so much that he would have been able to do  _ more. _

  
  


* * *

The next day Ryoken didn’t manage to go to the laboratory. He hadn’t been able to work on his homework the day before and if he wanted to have everything ready when his father would check on it by the end of the week he  _ had _ to do it at one point. 

Still… it wasn’t a good feeling not to go. In the end it wasn’t really like he planned not to but when he was finished with all the things he had to do from this day and the day before — because after he returned home he hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything  _ at all _ — it was already late. It would be only a matter of time till his father would return and so he didn’t really have the time to leave without his father taking notice. 

So it was the day after that he entered the building in the forest again. Other than the last time he had been here he was greeted with painful screams again and while all in all that wasn’t good… Ryoken couldn’t help but feel relieve because it meant all of them were still  _ alive _ , even though he only managed to check on Yusaku. 

As he could also hear the voices from the control room,so he went to the storage room directly, hiding himself between some boxes there again. There were no speakers of that would broadcast the kids screams here, but he still could hear them, as the wall to the control room wasn’t that thick. It wasn’t making anything better and again Ryoken pulled his knees tight against his chest while he pressed his hands against his ears. 

He stayed there until it was time for the adults to change shifts. It were the ten minutes he had every time to actually get to the control room without being noticed. And again, as soon as the door to the outside had closed again Ryoken had left the storage room and had slipped through the other door. With careful steps he got closer to the screens again. This time all six children were up on their feet. At least right now. Because it didn’t take that long till the first boy went down and shortly after Yusaku hit the wall behind him again as well. Eyes grew wide and he bit down on his lower lip hard enough to made it bleed in an attempt to stop himself from screaming out the boys name in fear. For a moment it was like the world around him stopped. Forgotten were the other five kids as Ryoken only had eyes for Yusaku, waiting.. praying for him to get up again. He had to get up. 

“You.... Hey, you.”  He wasn’t exactly sure if it would work, but somehow the younger one had heard him last time so… maybe. Maybe he would again this time as well? “Be strong.” 

It took a while, but in the end Yusaku slowly raised his head again. “That voice again... “ And there was the answer. So he  _ did _ hear him. And it seemed like Yusaku was remembering him. That.. was good, wasn’t it? But still… he had to get the boy to get up again. 

“Three. Don't forget to think of three things.” There was a bit of reaction from the boy to these words. It seemed like he remembered. But just to get sure Ryoken wanted to repeat them again so… what exactly did he say last time? “Three things to live. Three things to go home. 

Three things to defeat the enemy. By thinking, you can still live. “

Yusaku was sitting up during he was talking, but if there was any further reaction in his face Ryoken couldn’t make that one out on the screen. Still he left out some relieved breath and was ready to retreat to the storage room again, when suddenly… 

“Who are you? Where are you?”

Ryoken flinched. Because he couldn’t tell the younger one who he was. The other one would hate him for it, the 8-years-old boy was sure about it. If Yusaku would know about his presence here without helping him… they never would be friends, would they?  But he couldn’t ignore the other one either.. 

“I'm beside you.“

“You're locked away too?” The question… probably was only natural for the position Yusaku found himself in, but at the same time it was so wrong and so far away from the truth and… it actually brought the tears into Ryokens eyes because no… no he wasn’t locked away. But… he was forcing himself to stay here because he couldn’t leave them alone. They had to suffer because of his father’s work… it was.. it was necessary but… that didn’t meant that he just could ignore their suffer, could he? 

So in the end he decided not to answer. It would… make things more complicated and maybe tell the other one who he was. Ryoken was surprised, that Yusaku hadn’t picked up on his voice but… he still never told him his name either… and maybe it had just been too much that had happened to him since then. 

“You can go home. You can go home soon.” 

There was nothing Ryoken wanted more right now. He wanted the boy to go home finally. He wasn’t aware of how long this project of his father was still going to take but… it was going on for so long already, it  _ must _ be over at some point, right? 

“I can leave?”

Squishing his eyes shut Ryoken shook his head. He shouldn’t have said that. The boy probably would have false hopes after this and… he couldn’t just promise him that without knowing it was true, could he? It wouldn’t be right… only hurt him more in case it would take longer after all.  In the end he decided not to answer to the boys words. And instead he took a few steps back from the control panel and the screens again, ready to leave. 

There was only one thing he had left to say, now that Yusaku was mostly back on his feet again. At least was sitting again. 

“So don't lose hope. Think of three things.”

  
  


* * *

Their time was running out. It became rather clear to the boy when he visited the control room again a few days later. Again all the kids except one were laying still on the ground. Again Ryoken couldn’t focus on much more than Yusaku. 

It also was something not only he had realized, because only a few minutes ago Kyoko had left the building, with rather fast steps, talking to someone in hushed words over the phone about how they had to meet now because things weren’t going as they expected them to. 

So for now.. he had a bit more time before the adults would be back. 

Time Ryoken wanted to  _ use _ . Watching Yusaku like this.. the need to help the boy was getting stronger and stronger. 

Before he knew it he had opened that door to the boys room again, walking over to him with fast steps, before falling on his knees next to him. “Yusaku? Hey wake up. It’s time to go. We have to…” 

He couldn’t really describe it but something made him stop talking, as he felt some kind of tingle in the back of his neck. Was… someone watching him? Looking around again he put Yusaku down for a moment, before jumping back to his feet. “Who’s there? Where… where are you?” 

Was this how Yusaku had felt when he had heard his voice? Maybe… Ryoken realized after a while… it hadn’t been that good of an idea to call out like that because.. what if Kyoko was back again already? But he got no reply.. nothing happened. And no one appeared in the still open door.  

But… the feeling of being  _ watched _ was still there. 

“Hello…?” 

Again no answer. Shaking his head Ryoken decided, that it was just a trick his mind was playing him and so he turned to Yusaku again, ready to pull him back in his arms but… there it was again, wasn’t it? 

Just… that it was like a quiet voice… was it talking to him? It wasn’t really talking to him in words and thus it was rather difficult to get the meaning out of it. 

“Who are you? You.. you want to help him too, do you?” 

For a moment he stayed silent. Waited. Listened. 

  
Yusaku still didn’t react to his presence at all and if Ryoken wouldn’t feel the other ones heart beating under his hand on his chest he probably would panic already. 

In the end he got no real reply. Whatever was talking to him didn’t seem to be able to actually  _ speak _ to him. It was more like a feeling he got. One he couldn’t really explain. It still made him nod slightly. 

“Right I… I need to get help.”

Again he looked down to Yusaku, wondering if he would manage to take him out of here but… in the end he shook his head. Instead, he pulled out the necklace he wore hidden under his shirt, watching it closely. He hadn’t done that for a while now, but right now… it just felt  _ right  _ to do this. 

And with that thought he pulled the necklace over his own head before placing it around Yusakus neck. “You’re free soon… I promise.” 

And with that he left again. Closed the door. But as soon as he reached the control room he grabbed the phone there and called the police. It wasn’t much what he said. Only that there were six children held captive here. He didn’t end the call because he knew that they would able to locate where the call came from and thus would find their way here. 

Again he turned towards the screens. And then he waited.  It wasn’t until he could hear sirens from the outside. Biting down on his lower lip he took a few steps back before focusing on Yusakus screen again. 

“You can go home. You gave it your all.”

He wasn’t sure if Yusaku actually heard him this time. If he was awake again by now. But he moved slightly and that was enough for the boy to turn around and leave. Outside the building he hid in one of the bushes again. And after that it didn’t take that long till the police arrived. Ambulance cars followed. Ryoken hold his breath, afraid they would find him as well. But he couldn’t just leave. He had to be sure that Yusaku… that all of them were safe first. 

It wasn’t until he spotted all the kids, wrapped up in some blankets, that he allowed himself to breathe out. Carefully taking steps back and away from the scene. It was time to get home.

But half-way through the forest he stopped again, turned around to the building, before tilting his head to the side. 

“You’ll take care of him… right?” 

* * *

When his father returned that night it was rather obvious that he wasn’t happy about something. Ryoken tried his best not to feel guilty about it, even though he was rather well aware about what it was. Dinner was.. a task on its own and again it went over mostly silent between them. 

In the end Ryoken couldn’t stand the silence anymore though. Carefully looking up from his plate he watched his father. 

“Did something happen? You.. you seem different than usual?” 

For a while his father was just watching him, before he shook his head slightly. “It was… a lot of work today and I’m a bit tired, that’s all.” 

It was a lie. Ryoken realized that instantly, because there his father went and just used the same words he had used when his father had asked about something he didn’t want to admit. The boys eyes wide slightly at that realization. Did...did his father actually be aware of his lies? And if so… why did he never say anything? 

“I... “

“It’s okay. I’ll go to sleep early today. Don’t worry about me.” 

Ryoken wasn’t so sure what to think about those words, but he nodded. And as soon as dinner was over and he was allowed to go to his room again the boy jumped from his chair heading towards the door. 

“Ryoken.” 

Only to stop when his father called out to him again. Blinking a bit surprised he turned around again. The other one didn’t seem mad or anything like that. Just… tired. And… somehow sad?

“Ryoken I might have to leave for a while soon. Promise me to be a nice boy and to study hart okay?” 

It was the moment his eyes wide slightly. Right. He hadn’t thought about this when he was with Yusaku earlier. When he called the police. When they would trace that back to his father then… 

“Why…?”

He meant so much with this. Not really why his father had to leave, because he was rather well aware of that. More like… why he never mentioned he knew the truth. Or why he wasn’t mad at him. But he couldn’t bring himself to ask that so it just was that single word. 

“I’ll explain it to you when you’re older.”

Somehow it was hard for Ryoken to believe that right now.   
  


* * *

When Ryoken woke up again the next day he heard loud voices he wasn't really familiar with. And it scared him to a point where he wasn’t sure if he should leave his bed to take a look or just should hide here.  The choice was taken out of his hand not even five minutes later when the door to his room was opened and without thinking about it the boy pulled his blanket over his head in an attempt to hide.

“I found the boy!”

The unfamiliar voice made him flinch and Ryoken pressed himself further against the wall behind his bed. That guy had been looking for him. And it seems like he wasn’t the only one. But why… why were they here? 

In the end the blanket wasn’t protecting him at all and soon after it was taken away already. With wide eyes the boy stared up to the stranger man, tears already in his eyes while his whole body was shaking. That guy didn’t look like some police officer. At least he didn’t look like the police officers he had seen at the forest the day before. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not here to harm you.” 

That… wasn’t really reassuring, was it? 

  
“Who….who are you…?”    
  
The guy shook his head slightly. “That’s not important right now. Important is that you’ll listen to me now will you?” 

To be honest… Ryoken was tempted to say ‘no’. But he was too afraid to actually do so. And his father told him to be nice yesterday, did he? Did he already knew something like this would happen? Trying to fight back his tears he nodded slightly, but at the same time wished he could hide under the blanket again. 

“Your father has to come with us for a while.” Us… who was us? Ryoken didn’t dare to ask. After all he halfway had expected something like that to happen. Just… not exactly like  _ that _ . 

“I need you to stay at this house and don’t cause any trouble okay? There will be someone looking for you and taking care that you’ll get food  until we’ll find some family of yours to take care.” 

Ryoken swallowed slightly. They wouldn’t find anyone, would they? His mother died years ago… the last thing he had left from her wasn’t in his posses anymore after he left the necklace with Yusaku the day before. So… who did they want to find? Sure he had his aunt but he knew they weren’t related by blood so… would it count? 

“O...okay?” 

And as if the guy had just waited for him to say that he turned around again and left. For a moment Ryoken just sat there, tears still running down his face and his body shaking in fear and… did that… did that just really happened or would he wake up to find out it was a nightmare? 

But when he finally gathered the courage to leave his bed he found the whole mansion empty so… it hadn’t been a dream right? 

And his father… 

His father was gone. 

Because of him. 


	3. [2] A path once chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one irritated ‘What the hell are you doing?’ that he had failed to hold back at some point was rather fast brushed of as nothing more than him giving up on the try to understand the code.
> 
> Oh they were so wrong.
> 
> But honestly he shouldn't care. Shouldn't bother himself with the fact that they would never get anywhere with this program at this rate. If it wouldn't be for Yusaku and the fact that he enjoyed having the other one around so much. Because Yusaku could understand him on a level Ryoken and even Spectre always had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of story I wrote during learning for my final exam.   
> It's kinda the beginning of an AU I wrote with Yoz (again) and I really enjoyed working on it :) 
> 
> It kinda developed from another story I wrote in the halfbrother verse and the question if Takeru actually had chosen Lightnings side (I might publish that story here sooner or later as well. Let's wait for it x'D) 
> 
> As Yoz chose for me to publish this story next this once's for them <3 thank you for always keeping up with me

When he first had met Playmaker…first had met Fujiki Yusaku, Takeru had been rather sure that the  _ boy _ was no better than the rest of humanity was as well. Of course, he knew about the fact that it had been the other one who had stopped his brothers plans while he had failed doing the exact same thing. He also knew that it was only possible because  _ Lightning  _ had decided to interfere and save the other one. 

But both of this were no reasons to  _ trust _ him. Or to think that he was different. Even Lightning himself had said so. Keep an eye on the duelist to stop him from becoming a problem. 

That the fire Ignis decided to come to him had been something Takeru hadn't expected at all but it gave him some reason to get closer to Playmaker without showing his true objectives behind doing so. There was only a small part of him that felt sorry for Flame though. The Ignis had to ran from home after it was destroyed, with the wish to find out who had been behind this attack without knowing or even  _ suspecting _ that he ended with one of the persons who were responsible for exactly that attack. 

He didn't  _ regret _ it. Not really. It was just something that had to be done. He just felt sorry for the smaller being because it already trusted him on a level he probably was going to regret at some later point. 

Things since then had been rather interesting for sure. Meeting Windy had been  _ fun _ , because while he knew how loyal the wind Ignis was towards Lightning he also was aware of the fact that the other one was rather impulsive and not exactly font of sticking to a plan. The whole incident with his origin showed that way too much. 

But the Ignis kept its mouth shut and Takeru couldn't hold back a relieved sigh once they were back in Kusanagis truck again. It was a sigh that had been clearly noticed by Flame, but the Ignis couldn't find the right interpretation of it. 

It most likely wasn't fair to them. On the other side… Nothing in this life was fair and nothing would change about it as long as humanity could run around doing whatever they want to. Single individuals leaving much more behind to  _ suffer _ . 

Lightning had realized that. And the teen himself had as well already years ago. 

What never had been part of the plan had been him starting to  _ care _ about Playmaker though. And Takeru already knew that  _ this  _ was only leading to trouble. 

What it definitely leads to were several sleepless nights which he spent with watching Yusaku and Kusanagi coding. At first, it had been interesting because he got to see how these two were working but it got boring rather fast, as they would have spent hours on the same thing if the two Ignis hadn't been around to help when it came to their own code. He couldn't blame them right? Looking back at countless hours that Lightning had taught him those codes while his brother and the others were too busy with hunting down the dark Ignis he probably wasn't in the position to say anything. Even less when he was just pretending to not understand any. 

The one irritated ‘What the hell are you doing?’ that he had failed to hold back at some point was rather fast brushed of as nothing more than him giving up on the try to understand the code. 

Oh they were so  _ wrong.  _

But honestly he shouldn't care. Shouldn't bother himself with the fact that they would never get anywhere with this program at this rate. If it wouldn't be for Yusaku and the fact that he enjoyed having the other one around so much. Because Yusaku could understand him on a level Ryoken and even Spectre always had failed. 

* * *

“It's not only Hanoi that destroyed our lives.”

It was already late, and he just had woken up from a dream to realize that Yusaku hadn't been in his bed anymore as well. He found the other teen rather fast again, for once alone without Ai being around, and so he couldn't exactly stop himself from saying that, even though the first reaction he got from the other one was an irritated huff before Yusaku turned around to him, watching him closely. 

“What do you mean with that?”

Takeru shrugged slightly, but never broke the eyes contact. 

“Exactly what I've said. Of course, it was Hanoi who planned everything. Who  _ did _ everything. But it were so many people involved making it possible. And helping to smother the whole thing. Or do you think it was just Hanoi who was responsible for that? No one really cared about what had happened to us afterwards because they were just looking for their own profits.  _ Humans _ are like that.”

For a moment he stopped, watching the other ones reaction before turning around heading back to the bed. He was rather sure Yusaku would think about his words, but at this point he wasn't sure what the other one would make out of it. 

It didn't stop him from bringing things like that up again every time he got the other one on his own though. Takeru couldn't actually say  _ when _ he did so, but at some point he just had decided that he wanted Yusaku on his own side as well. 

He didn't really care about humanity. But he did care for Yusaku. At least more than he was supposed to. 

* * *

“Sometimes I think it’s not fair. Because you could escape Hanoi, while I never really got away from them at all.”

If Yusaku was honest to himself, he had got used to Takeru starting conversations with cryptic comments like that, but this one really didn’t make any sense to him, because… did he ever escape? The Hanoi project always had haunted him, even ten years later. Even now. Takeru knew about that. Knew about the nightmares, the fears he still had. He knew about how he had been chasing these people for years. He might have escaped the project but never got free from Hanoi at all. So why was he saying something like that? 

“What are you talking about?” 

Takeru stayed quiet for a moment, instead turned around to watch the all too familiar view of Stardust Road. He couldn’t really say why they came here so often of all places. What Yusaku connected to this place. But maybe he should try figuring out what  _ he _ felt about this place before questioning Yusakus motives? 

It probably had been the reason why he had left the truck on his own earlier. Yusaku following him wasn’t something he had expected, but most likely hoped for. 

“When we were rescued ten years ago….the people at the hospital told me my parents died while they’ve been searching for me. For a while it seemed like I would go to live with my grandparents, but I ended up with my brother and his caretakers. At first, I thought it was the best thing to happen but…” 

He never realized it, but he was dragged back right into Hanoi again. Maybe it was a good thing that Ryoken had tried to keep him out of this mess but… there had been so many lies. Even now he remembered the day Ryokens father had returned rather clearly. How he had cried with his brother, because he couldn’t understand what was going on and everything seemed so unfair about Ryoken losing his father as well. How he cried about the man that made him suffer so much without knowing it. Without realizing, that only a few years later he would wish that man had died for real. 

He could feel Yusakus eyes on his back. The other teen probably wasn’t seeing his point but somehow…. somehow Takeru couldn’t even blame him. His eyes wandered over to the house that once had been his home. His prison, that was abandoned and empty for several weeks now. Takeru couldn’t deny that he had checked on that more than once. 

“I think the name Kogami  _ Ryoken _ is one you’ve heard before?”

Yusakus body stiffed visibly at those words, even though it went unnoticed by Takeru, who still wasn’t looking at him. He hadn’t expected Ryokens name as a part of this conversation, because it wasn’t really making sense. Except it  _ was _ . Yusakus eyes wide slightly once realization crossed his mind. The other one went to live with his brother. The reason he had said he never had been able to escape Hanoi. 

“You’re Revolvers brother?” 

It was most likely something he wouldn’t have expected at this point. The two of them were so  _ different _ compared to each other after all. Also… Takeru had said his parents died while searching for him. But why should Kogami search for him, when he exactly knew where… 

Yusaku wasn’t able to think any further once he realized that Takeru was put through all of this pain by his own  _ family _ and maybe that was even a reason more for him saying all those things about humanity? Maybe Takeru really had some good reasons to think about it like that? 

  
“Half brother actually. But that never had been important to us. At least there had been a time when I wanted to  _ believe _ that.” 

He really did. But he just had been a stupid child. And it needed Lightning to show him the truth. 

“You…” 

  
Takeru would never learn what exactly Yusaku had tried to tell him, as Kusanagis voice interrupted him, asking if they were alright and if they want to call it a night for now. 

For the first time since the beginning of this conversation the eyes of the two teens met and Yusaku found himself faced with a mix of several emotions in the other ones eyes. He couldn’t understand a single one of it. But he didn’t get the chance to ask about it, as the other one only shrugged, before walking past him, back to the truck without looking back once neither at him nor at the mansion close by. 

* * *

“Do you really think all humans are bad?” 

Asking this question hadn’t been easy for Yusaku and so it took him a while till he actually managed to voice it. While Yusaku was curious about what Takeru would answer, he also was afraid of it at the same time.

The other teen stayed quiet for a moment, before he took Yusakus left hand in his own, resting his head on the other teens shoulder. 

“I used to but… you’re  _ different _ . You’re more like myself. And I’m really glad I met you.” 

* * *

“You should try to get some sleep.”

His voice was quiet, as he didn't want to scare the other teen with suddenly speaking up. It was after two in the morning and Takeru had gone to bed already hours ago. But when he had woken up earlier he found Yusaku still missing. Or more… Still at his working place trying to get a code to work that most likely never would. It wasn't that the code itself was wrong, but he was only including Link Vrains. They would never find what they were looking for like that as Lightning and as a consequence Jin as well weren't exactly  _ there _ . But Takeru couldn't exactly bring himself to speak that out, and at the same time he somehow admired how determined Yusaku was though. 

Said teen was actually hearing him despite the quiet voice, turning around to him before tilting his head to the side. 

“You should as well. I… Just let me finish this first.”

Takeru wasn't exactly surprised by this reply, but he wasn't happy with it either. 

“You already said that hours ago. Come to bed. I wouldn't be surprised if you already finished that thing but are just too tired to realize.”

That reply got him some irritated look for sure but right now he didn't actually care. What was much more important was the fact that the other one actually nodded after a while, before getting up to walk closer to him.

“You're right… Maybe I'm searching for mistakes that aren't even there.”

To that Takeru only could shrug. “Well I can't say. I'm not even sure what you're trying to do over there.”

Well...not really. But Yusaku didn't need to know that. And if it was getting him to get at least a bit sleep it would be okay to live that lie a bit longer. 

How tired the other one really had been became all to obvious in the fact that Yusaku felt asleep nearly the moment his head hit the pillow, at least if the calmed down breathing from the other one was any indication for it. Takeru laid down next to him again, watching him for a moment just to get sure that he really was asleep, before quietly getting up again, heading towards the rooms' door. 

“Why are you awake Takeru? Did you have another nightmare?” 

The teen didn’t  _ flinch _ by Ais sudden voice, but he was surprised by it. Actually.. the  _ another _ part was what annoyed him the most at this moment because it showed clearly that at least the dark Ignis had realized why he had woken up again in the first place before he went to get Yusaku to bed. But still.. shaking his head slightly he turned around to where he could see the soft shining from Ais duel disk. 

“No...I just have to use the bathroom.” he replied after a while, tilted the head slightly to the side. He didn’t get any reply from the Ignis for that, Ai probably was just relieved that he didn’t have a nightmare after all. 

So Takeru continued his way, passed the bathroom shortly before continuing his way back to Yusakus computer. It wasn’t that hard to get it back running again and only a few moments later his eyes were wandering over the program Yusaku had spent the whole Saturday on. 

It really wasn’t bad. It was just this detail… this fixation on Link Vrains that was ruining it completely. But it shouldn’t be too much he had to change probably. 

  
“And what exactly are you thinking you’re doing?”

This time Takeru  _ did _ flinch at the sudden appearance of Lightning on Yusakus computer screen but maybe he shouldn’t be  _ that _ surprised. A lot of time had passed since he actually got to talk with the Light Ignis after all, so it was only a logical decision to use the first opportunity they got. 

“I’m changing the parameters of his program so it will be able to find you eventually.” 

There was no way in hiding it. For once because Lightning would realize it rather soon after all, but also… there never would be  _ secrets _ between him and Lightning. 

“You want to see him perish that soon? I thought you enjoyed having him around?” 

“I don’t want to see him perish. I want him to  _ join _ us.” Takeru replied directly, stopping in his movement to focus on Lightning instead. “He’s… like me. And I think it would be better for him if he could join us as well.  And you’re after Ai, aren’t you?”

For a moment there was just silence between them, even though they were still looking each other in the eyes and somehow… Takeru couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the other ones mind. 

“Try it. I guess we'll see each other again soon.”

With those words Lightning disappeared again, leaving behind Takeru with a content smile on his face. Whether it was because the Ignis agreed with his wish or because of the possibility of meeting the other one again soon was something that was beyond him, but in the end it didn’t matter. 

Fixing Yusaku's program was only a matter of minutes and so he went back to bed as well without anyone noticing what he was doing. 

When Takeru woke up again, he was alone again. Blinking a bit sleepy the teen got up, looking around. The alarm clock next to the bed showed barely 8 am, but it probably was longer than he expected to be asleep. Well… it probably was thanks to the fact that he had been messing up with certain codes in the middle of the night. Speaking of… 

Getting out of the bed Takeru started to look for Yusaku, finding him at his computer again. As expected. 

“You’re already at it again? I thought you finished that last night?” 

Rising an eyebrow slightly he hugged the other teen from behind, resting his head on Yusakus shoulder, while his eyes wandered over the code visible at the screen. He finished that one last night. But if Yusaku had changed it again… maybe he wasn’t  _ worth _ his help after all… 

“I…. did? I’m just not sure what I did. Or why?” 

The other one was confused and it was obvious not only in his voice, but in his face as well, even if Takeru couldn’t see that all to clear from his position. He shrugged slightly. 

“Well you’ve been rather tired last night? How about we get some breakfast and test that thing afterwards? I’m tired of just watching you.”

Yusaku stayed quiet for a while before turning his head around to him. “Should we wait for Kusanagi?” 

Takeru bit down on his lower lip, before shaking his head slightly. “Kusanagi only wants this program to work because he hopes we could find Jin with it. We should try it first before giving him false hopes, shouldn’t we?” 

This time the other one stayed quiet even longer, thinking about Takerus words while tilting his head to the side slowly. Flame and Ai both were looking out of their duel disks, but for now stayed quiet, waiting for what their origins would decide to do.  In the end Yusaku shrugged slightly. 

“Let’s start with breakfast.. maybe Kusanagi will be here once we’re finished.. .and if not.. it wouldn’t hurt to do a short test run, right?” 

 

* * *

 

In the end Kusanagi didn’t arrive at Yusakus home when they had finished breakfast and while Yusaku had mentioned waiting for the older one a second time, Takeru somehow got him to agreeing in just taking a look at all. So soon after both of them had logged into Vrains and Playmaker activated the program shortly after. It was like a door opening in front of them and once they had gone through it there were some rather surprised reactions from the both Ignis with them. 

Actually.. Soulburner didn’t knew what kind of scenery would await them in this part of the server, last time it still had looked different for sure and being faced with Cyberse world again so sudden was something that left him… conflicted. Again, he didn’t regret it but… why did Lightning even bother with destroying this world when just building it up again afterwards? 

It didn’t take them that long to reach the castle Lightning was residing in. It had turned out rather fast that Lightning didn’t put that much effort in recreating Cyberse in the end and somehow Soulburner wondered if he just did it as kind of twisted welcome gift for Ai and Flame. Well in that case this hasty coding probably was  _ his  _ fault, because he didn’t exactly give the Light Ignis that much time to prepare for them to come here, did he? But it seemed that Lightning wasn’t just spending time on the hasty coding for the world outside the castle, but also played around with the castles code as well because as soon as they had entered the building  _ something  _ just happened. 

Even the fiery duelant wasn’t exactly able to say  _ what _ had happened. One moment they still were in the entrance hall, next thing Soulburner knew was him alone with Flame at the end of some hall that seemed somehow familiar. So Lightning wanted to separate them then? And with separate he definitely meant that. Because even though Flame was still around, he wasn’t tied to his duel disk anymore, now hovering slightly over it, looking as confused about this sudden development as Soulburner felt as well. 

“Ai and Playmaker are still close by.” Flame stated after a while, which made Soulburner nod slightly. 

“Let’s go and find them.” 

Finding them wouldn’t be that hard. After all Soulburner was rather sure  _ where _ he had to look to find the other two as well as Lightning. It wasn’t his first time around after all and as long as Lightning hadn’t decided to redecorate the whole castle it shouldn’t be that much of a problem at all. 

* * *

Soulburner hadn’t been sure what exactly he had expected once he found Playmaker and the others again. It most likely wasn’t the other duelist and his Ignis trapped in two different balls of light, arguing back and forth with not only the Light Ignis, but Windy as well. 

Oh fun… because he felt so much like dealing with  _ Windy _ right now. 

“Playmaker?” 

It was simplest way to show his own presence. It only took one word and he instantly had all attention on himself. 

Playmakers eyes wide slightly once he spotted Soulburner as well, for a moment turning around to him and away from the other two Ignis. “Soulburner? Leave, it’s a trap!

Oh.. was he really thinking so? Well...in some way it probably was. Biting down on his lower lip Soulburners eyes wandered from the other duelist over to Lightning. The Ignis only shrugged slightly. It wouldn’t make any difference now anyways hu? 

“But why trap me, if he just could  _ ask _ me to stay here?” he replied in the end, voice calm, while he started to walk again, but not towards Playmaker, but the other two Ignis, earning more than one confused look, as well as an irritated “...what?” from Playmaker.  Even that was what made him stop in his movement for a second, turning around to Playmaker again. He wasn’t sure what exactly Lightning already had told him but… 

“What can I say? I chose my side already  _ years _ ago.” 

“But you…” The other one didn’t even end this sentences, instead he was trying to find something in Soulburners eyes. Something.  _ Anything _ that would show him what was going on. If the other one was serious with what he was saying or if it was just some trick Lightning was trying to pull of on him.  But there was nothing, but determination in the other ones face. Something, that even left Flame behind confused, as the fire Ignis wasn't really understanding what was happening right now at all. There never had been any signs of Takeru having met Lightning before so how? And why? 

“Soulburner? What are you talking about?” he voiced the question everyone was mostly thinking right now in the end, getting nothing more than a shrug before the fiery duelist turned around again, now standing right next to the light figure that was carrying the yellow Ignis. Part of him wondered if Playmaker was aware of how  _ close  _ he was to the person he was looking for. 

“I've chosen my side already. Now it's time for you to do the same.”

It was a change of events Playmaker hadn't expected like this. Never even dared it to be possible at all. And yet here he was, trapped by the light Ignis while his best friend turned against him as well? 

“All you've said about humanity…?”

“I never lied to you about anything in that matter.”

At this statement Playmaker raised one of his eyebrows slightly. There was no need to answer like that. A simple ‘was true’ or ‘was a lie’ would have been enough, but still Soulburner decided to use these words and for a moment he couldn’t understand  _ why _ . 

Then he remembered what they all had talked about, and how Takeru once had admitted something else along all this hate and disdain.

> _ “ You’re more like myself. And I’m really glad I met you.”  _

That hadn’t been a lie either then? So… he  _ was  _ important to the other one. But why? Why was he still standing against him? Siding with the Ignis that wanted to enslave humanity and… 

Wait… there really was no need to ask that question right? Takeru had been rather clear about how he hated humanity as well over the last few weeks.It… shouldn’t surprise him like that, right? 

While Playmaker was lost in his own thoughts, trying to understand the whole situation and the turn it just took he actually missed the reactions of Ai and Flame to their short exchange of words. Neither of the two had known about their conversations about humanity and Takerus point of view in all of this, so it most likely didn’t made any sense to them at all. Even less to Flame, who just couldn’t comprehend what was just happening and how he never had realized once that this was what really was going on in Takerus head. How he never once realized, that his  _ partner _ had been involved with the Ignis for way longer than he thought. 

“So? Time to make your decision  _ Playmaker _ ” 

Said duelist swallowed hard by the other ones demand. It was a decision he  _ couldn’t  _ just make, could he? Torn between wanting to keep promises he made and to stay at Soulburners...Takerus side. What should he do? What could he do? How could he…. 

“How can you demand something like that Soulburner? You know Playmaker. You know he would never turn again Kusanagi-san! How could you even betray us like that?!”

It was Ais voice that cut through the silence instead, making Playmaker flinch a bit, while Soulburner didn’t show any reaction at all.  Instead, it was Windy who apparently got tired of this whole situation and didn’t saw much more sense in waiting. 

“Well if neither of you is joining our side we don’t have any more use for you.” 

And before anyone else could have added something to this the wind Ignis had snapped with his finger. For a second it seemed like nothing had happened, but the next there was a loud cracking sound as the ceiling broke down, a rather big data storm following shortly after, already rather close to the trapped ones. Playmaker couldn't move. He still was trying to figure out what just happened and it seemed like his body just has stopped to move. On the other side there was Ai, eyes wide in panic, nearly screaming at Windy that he couldn't just do that. Flame was trying to get to them, to somehow get them out of their prison before the storm could hit them and that was when things just took another turn. 

For Playmaker it nearly felt like some kind of déjà vu when a lightning bolt hit through the roof as well, effectively stopping the storm and making it vanish. Once things had calmed down he could spot a rather familiar and yet different figure kneeling at the ground. 

“Revolver?”

How was Hanois leader getting here? And.. Why? No, no that question probably was unnecessary because as the older duelist stood up to his feet again Playmaker managed to get another view at Soulburner. The fiery duelist didn't really seem to be happy with this development, hands turned into shaking fists while there was some anger shining in his eyes. 

Right… These two were brothers right? Obviously they didn't part on good ways last time they saw each other. 

Revolver hadn't been sure what to expect when he entered the Ignis hideout the way he did, besides the fact that Playmaker and his brother most likely could need some help. In the end it turned rather fast out like he was right with the first part, but wrong with the second. Even though Revolver couldn't actually say what he felt once he spotted Soulburner at Lightning's side, but the fire Ignis closer to Playmaker. He wanted to ask. He really  _ wanted  _ to. But something stopped him because asking would show his confusion and he couldn't actually risk showing that weakness just yet. 

“Ah Revolver. Nice to see you joining our party as well.” 

In the end it was Lightning who decided to speak up first again, taking a bit of tension out of the situation, but not enough for anyone to allow themselves to relax a bit or even letting their guards down. 

“I can barely see how this is a party.” was the rather flat reply he got for his words, what lead to Soulburner rolling with his eyes and Windy laughing quietly. 

“It's a reunion party. After all our friend here finally came home to  _ stay _ .”

At those words Revolvers eye grew wide for a second, before he turned to his brother, trying to get something out of the younger ones reaction to the things the wind Ignis just had said. There wasn't much of a reaction though. Only a soft smile that didn't really fit into this situation and somehow Revolver couldn't help but wonder what exactly he had missed. Or more… Since when he was missing this. He always had thought Takeru didn't have had any secrets from him until the fire Ignis had shown up but…  _ This  _ development couldn't be one of the last few weeks. Even less considering the fact that the fire Ignis didn't seem like it would understand what was currently happening. 

“When?”

He could have asked several other questions as well, but he decided to go with this one because everything else probably wouldn't matter that much anyway. Even if he would ask why Takeru chose that side it wouldn't change anything. Knowing it probably would be nice but right now it was useless. 

What the younger one was thinking was probably the same thing but the moment the younger one chose to betray them? For how long had he played that game? How many secrets had been leaked ever since? 

For a moment Soulburner didn't seem like he would react to his brothers question in any way, but then he shrugged slightly. 

“Around the time you attacked Cyberse.”

It certainly wasn't what he had expected and at the same time it was like the other one just had hit him in the face. So many years and he never noticed  _ anything.  _ If Revolver was honest to himself he had wondered for a while now if he should have spent more time with his brother instead of leaving him out of everything and this clearly was the answer. None he liked. But maybe it was his own fault for leaving his brother on his own instead of being there for him? 

This whole conversation didn't exactly help Playmaker to understand the situation any better. With every new information he was getting he just came to realize that Soulburner…that  _ Takeru _ had lied to him and kept things from him and somehow…why did the other one even came to him? What did he expect to gain from their friendship if nothing of it was real? The realization came when his fits hit the blue wall around him. To get him here. He had wondered before why Takeru wanted to try this program without Kusanagi being around so much. Now he finally understood why. Because this really has been a trap. But only to lure him and Ai in. And Flame on the long turn. 

Had everything really been… A lie? 

It was something the teen didn't actually  _ want  _ to believe like that. After all…Takeru had been the first person he had let get close to him after years. The fact that the other one had gone through the same hell as he had ten years ago had brought so much comfort and an understanding Playmaker never had expected from anyone. And now this and somehow he felt like something was breaking inside of him. 

“Soulburner…?”

His voice was quiet and probably only noticed by Ai. The dark Ignis was looking up to his origin, eyes wide. “Playmaker…” he most likely didn't like seeing him like that. It was nearly as if he was feeling the other ones pain as well, and he definitely didn't like that feeling. But what could he say to make this any better? There was nothing he could say or do to change anything about this situation. Almost helplessness his eyes wandered over to Flame, but the other one seemed as lost, if not even more, as Playmaker and Ai couldn't help but getting really, furious at Soulburner for hurting his friends like this. 

Playmakers fist hitting the energy wall again brought his attention back to his origin again, following the other ones eyes back to Revolver who was getting ready to duel and…oh he totally had missed the fact that they were still talking, hu? 

Turning around he spotted the opponent Revolver was going to face but somehow he wasn't even surprised when he saw Soulburner activating his disk as well. 

It wasn't making the situation any better. And despite everything it felt so  _ wrong  _ that he somehow hopped for Revolver to win. Not only because it probably would free them from their current…situation but also because he really wanted someone to make Soulburner pay for what he just did. 

But another look at Playmaker showed him that the other one clearly wasn't thinking about this like that as well. 

“Damn it Takeru…”

Playmakers body was shaking and despite everything he couldn't bring himself to wanting Soulburner to lose. 

> _ “I’m really glad I met you.”  _

He just didn't want Revolver... Ryoken, his  _ special person,  _ to lose either.

“Duel!”

 


	4. [3] A different life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I wish I could tell you who you really are.”
> 
> The statement from the other one brought him some confused blink, because honestly, Takeru had stopped thinking about that questions already two years ago. The 9-years old boy hadn't expected his friend to still bothering with the question after all this time at all.
> 
> “But I know who I really are?” he replied after a while, tilting his head to the side. “I know who I am now. It doesn't matter who I was before. Wherever I belonged to before you found me left me in that forest to die. Why should I care about that life?”
> 
> He never got an answer. Neither to his question nor to the one why the older one looked so much in pain after him saying those words.

With quiet, careful steps Takeru was walking back to his room. His surroundings were dark, rather much to expect at the middle of the night. The seven-years old boy was supposed to be asleep right now, but he had woken up a while ago thanks to a dream he couldn’t remember anymore and he needed to get something to drink. So his first thought was to walk over to the bathroom, but now he needed to get back without anyone realizing he wasn’t asleep anymore. 

To be honest… Takeru wasn’t even sure why he thought like that. It probably wouldn’t be that much of a problem when Kyoko or one of the other adults would find him and he just would explain the situation. But.. for some reason the boy couldn’t explain he didn’t want them to find out. Maybe it was because he didn’t want them to get mad at him. He was living at this huge mansion for like four weeks now and everything still seemed like a dream. Somehow… unreal. Even though he couldn’t actually recall what his life before had been… when tried to remember everything he could recall were white walls and a cold that was making his body start freezing at the thought alone. And then there was this headache that would start whenever he tried to remember more. So he just… stopped trying.

It wasn’t until he passed Ryokens door, that he heard some quiet noises from the room and stopped. At any other time of the day he probably wouldn't even have noticed, but it was so quiet right now around him, that the noises weren’t really to miss. 

For a moment the boy just stood there, watching the door while stepping from one foot to the other, unsure about what to do or not. He wanted to check on the other one, see if he was alright, but at the same time… no one was supposed to know he was awake… and no one included  _ Ryoken  _ as well. But -  and that was the thought that won in the end - if something was  _ wrong _ and he wouldn’t check on the older boy… wouldn’t it be even worse? 

Faintly he knocked against the wooden door, before he carefully opened it, taking a look into the dark room. “...Ryoken…? You’re alright?” he whispered, not wanting to wake the other one in case that he was still asleep.  He didn’t get an actual answer, just a silent sob, which made him frowning slightly. A worried expression on his face. 

“I… I’m coming in.” he added after a while, carefully pushing the door open before stumbling inside the room, closing the door behind him again. Head tilted to the side he carefully searched his way towards the other ones bed. The noises had stopped. But it didn’t help to lessen his worries. It was more likely that Ryoken  _ had _ heard him but didn’t want him to notice he was awake for one reason or another. 

In the end he walked against the other ones bed frame, what made him stumble a bit, before he fell down on the other ones bed, blinking a bit confused about the sudden change. The movement on the bed most likely was recognized by Ryoken as well, who sat up slightly now. 

“Takeru…? What are you doing here…?” he whispered quietly. Takeru couldn’t see. But he could  _ hear _ the other ones tears all to clear in the other ones voice.

“Check on you. I heard some noises from your room and you weren’t answering so… are you okay?” 

He probably wasn’t. Takeru might be younger than the other boy, but he wasn’t stupid. The other one had been crying and him staying silent when he had asked him before was more likely a sign that the other one didn’t  _ want _ him to notice. 

“Did you have nightmare…?”

He wasn’t sure about that. But it was the only reason Takeru could imagine why the other one should be awake  _ and _ crying.  The other one stiffed for a moment and Takeru wasn’t sure if he would get any reply at all. He tried to see a bit more of the other one, but it was still dark in the room and the soft light from the moon outside could only do so much. 

But before he could say or do anything else he could feel the other one grabbing the top of his pajama before he was pulled down to the other one, finding himself in a tight hug shortly after. 

“...Ryoken…?” 

Again he did get no real answer, so the seven years old boy just throw his arms around the older one, cuddling against him.  The grip on his shirt stayed though and Takeru wondered what exactly Ryoken had dreamed of to get him shaken up like that. In the end he just stayed quiet, waited for the other one to calm down again, wondering if the other one would talk to him or not. 

Several minutes passed and Takeru wasn’t even sure if the older one was still awake or had just fallen asleep again, but the other one moved slightly besides him, before his quiet words broke the silence. 

“I.. I did something horrible…” 

Again Takeru frowned slightly, raising his head a bit but it was still too dark to get a proper look at the other ones face. “If you’re talking about eating my dessert for dinner I’m not angry… it’s okay you don’t ha..” 

“I’m not talking about that.” 

Ryoken wasn’t actually speaking loud, but it wasn’t just a whisper anymore as it had been before and Takeru flinched slightly, because he didn’t expect either to be interrupted, nor it to be loud as that? 

“I…” he started, but got interrupted again. 

“I hurt people.. I … I send my father away…” 

That… made totally no sense to the younger boy. He never had met Ryokes father, as he already had been  _ gone _ when he woke up here four weeks ago. So he wasn’t so sure what had happened to the man, but no one really dared to talk about him around, so he never had asked either. Ryoken now bringing him up like that… Takeru couldn’t deny that he was curious but yet… he didn’t dare to ask. And the other ones grip tightened even more. 

“I…. I made so many people suffer… “

Shaking his head Takeru pulled the other one in an even stronger hug, burying his face in the other ones shoulder. 

“No you did not. You never could. I don’t know why your father’s gone but I’m sure it’s not your fault.” 

Ryoken stiffened again, shaking his head slightly, even though the other one probably couldn’t see. The older boy couldn’t actually say what he was feeling listening to the other ones words, but he had to remind himself, that Takeru didn’t know better..  _ Couldn’t _ know any better. And it was his fault as well. 

“I did...I made mistakes and those most important to me had to suffer under it…” 

“:..maybe you did make a mistake.. But you never wanted to hurt people? I’m sure you didn’t hurt anyone anyways, you just had a bad dream and that’s why you have bad thoughts now.”

“It’s more than a dream… “   


“It’s not. You never hurt me and I’m sure neither of the others either.”

He never got a reply to those words. And thanks to the dark he never saw the  _ pained _ expression on the other one's face as he was saying those words. But even if the dark was hiding it rather well, Ryoken still pressed his face against the other ones chest, trying to fight back the tears because… wasn’t he hurting the other one the most of all? 

* * *

Takeru felt like he was falling. He couldn't exactly say why or where because everything around him was black and he couldn't even say where was up and where was down. 

It was… A strange feeling. One he couldn't really explain. He knew he should feel different. That there was something he  _ should  _ remember but couldn't. 

‘ _ Who is Homura Takeru?’ _

He should know the answer. He should feel something about this name, different than all the confusion that filled his head. Confusion and what? There was something else. Something like…  _ Fear _ ? Was he afraid of the answer? Was it, because deep down he knew the answer all along? 

“I don't want to know!”

* * *

“Sometimes I wish I could tell you who you really are.”

The statement from the other one brought him some confused blink, because honestly, Takeru had stopped thinking about that questions already two years ago. The 9-years old boy hadn't expected his friend to still bothering with the question after all this time at all. 

“But I know who I really are?” he replied after a while, tilting his head to the side. “I know who I am  _ now.  _ It doesn't matter who I was before. Wherever I belonged to before you found me left me in that forest to die. Why should I care about that life?”

He never got an answer. Neither to his question nor to the one why the older one looked so much in  _ pain _ after him saying those words. 

* * *

Opening his eyes again he expected to find himself again in this endless black. Expected to be falling again like he did before. Instead, everything around him was  _ white _ and Takeru closed his eye surprised again about the sudden brightness around him. 

This time he wasn’t falling. He was sitting on the ground, body shaking for a reason he didn’t knew. The place was familiar, but something inside of his head stopped him from remembering. Stopped him from getting access to those memories that were lingering right there under the surfac

He didn’t like this place. It made him feel restless. Fear was rising inside of him. No he didn’t want to be here. Never wanted to be here. But  _ where _ was here? 

Suddenly his  head felt like it was going to explode any second. Both of his hands flew up to his head, pressing his hands against each side of it while he kept his eyes shut in pain. 

“Stop...stop it…” 

And suddenly everything around him went black again.

* * *

To say Takeru was happy with the situation would be a  _ lie _ . He hated it because he felt so damn useless, because here he was, standing right next to Ryoken not being able to do anything else than  _ watch  _ how the other one was dueling Playmaker on the screen.  

It wasn’t looking that bad for Revolver. He managed to get rid of the other ones Cyberse monsters and even went so far to summon his ace monster, hitting a direct attack on his enemy. Playmaker went down to the ground. But then suddenly things seemed to  _ change _ . 

Playmaker managed to destroy Revolvers fire prison, not only getting the Cyberses back but even managing to get that new dragon of his onto the field. 

Takeru didn’t doubt that Revolver would win though.. But still.. .they underestimated Playmaker.. And that probably had been a mistake they shouldn’t have done. Biting down on his lower lip the teen watched how Revolver started his counter attack, taking over the control of Firewall Dragon. But yet again Playmaker could escape certain death with one of his trap cards and even got that stupid dragon back onto his own field. 

What happened next was both of the duelists countering each other until Playmaker only had his dragon left, no cards in his hand and only 400 lifepoints left. It was the moment when Takeru allowed himself to let out his breath he didn’t realized he had hold to begin with.  For a short moment he looked away from the screen, eyes wandering over to Ryoken instead and a soft smile appeared on his lips. 

“You can do it..” he whispered quietly, even though he knew that Ryoken wouldn't able to hear him. He wouldn’t get an answer.  But that wasn’t important right now anymore. Because there was nothing Playmaker could do to prevent his defeat and  _ still _ … 

Takerus eyes flew back to the screen once he heard the other ones words.  _ Three reasons _ . It probably was only some coincidence, but somehow that felt so familiar… so...the teen wasn’t sure how to describe it, but it sounded like something Ryoken would say as well and somehow..  _ Why _ was Playmaker doing that now? He shouldn’t, right? He just shouldn’t. 

Yet he couldn’t help but focus the enemy as he was listing his reasons why he wouldn’t lose. 

The truth about what happened ten years ago… what  _ had _ happened ten years ago? Takeru couldn’t help but wonder if it was coincidence that Ryoken finding him already had been ten years ago. It probably was, right? In his confusion he missed the expression at Revolvers face as those words were said. Otherwise, he clearly would have realized, that the other one seemed to have at least an  _ idea _ what Playmaker was talking about. 

The second point was… well… whatever had happened ten years ago probably cost him some time. Someone should tell the other one, that there was no way to get time that was lost back at all. He had to learn that lesson as well already years ago. 

The last point was something that yet again didn’t made any sense at all to Takeru. Because… who was that person Playmaker wanted to save? And why was he fighting against Ryoken to do so? It wasn’t like they were holding anyone captive, did they? Of course things they did in the past weren’t exactly nice or  _ legal _ but still… 

In the end he didn’t exactly got to think any further as Revolver started to talk and… the other one  _ did _ know what Playmaker was talking about hu? But what was he talking about? It made no sense to the teenager. Probably because there was a piece of this puzzle missing and somehow… it was really annoying. 

Even more so… Revolver seemed shocked by what he just had heard and somehow… biting down on his lower lip Takeru frowned slightly when Revolver brought up SOL technologies in this conversation. That was their enemy right? But … was Playmaker actually working for  _ them _ ? And if so… why was Revolver so shocked about that? 

It became unimportant as soon as Playmaker revealed that he  _ could _ attack again and his eyes grew wide once Revolver hit the wall. 

“Ryoken?!” 

He actually had jumped up from his spot on the couch, taking a step towards the screen as he couldn’t do much more than  _ watch _ how that AI was trying to eat up...was he actually trying to eat Revolver? 

“Stop it! Stop..” 

He couldn't do much.. he just couldn’t. But it seemed like someone was watching who  _ could _ and Revolver was saved shortly after. But still… the worry didn’t grew less. Instead it was growing even further because there was so much he couldn’t understand. So much he didn’t know and at the same time he just… needed to know whether Revolver… Ryoken… was safe or not. 

Again his eyes wandered towards the teen still on the couch, who didn’t even had flinched no matter what had happened in that virtual world. He needed to know if the other one was okay… he just… needed.. The pressure on his lower lip increased slightly, while he activated the duel disk around his arm without really noticing. He only had used it once before and ended up in some panic attack no one had been able to explain to him but… lately he had at least gotten used to wearing it as long as he didn’t  _ use  _ it. 

But now… without really thinking about it he logged in as well, found himself in Hanois base only shortly after. He was more or less working on autopilot if something like that was even possible. There wasn’t much room left in his head to actually think about anything else, he just  _ needed _ to check on Revolver and he needed to do it  _ now _ . 

It didn’t take him that long to find the other one though. For a short moment he could even spot the other ones father - only for a second, but enough to have some shiver running down his spine he still couldn’t explain after all those years - before the man vanished again. It didn’t stop him. Revolvers words did though.

“What are you talking about?”  

It wasn’t exactly the way he wanted to start this conversation. Neither was it the one he wanted to make his presence known to the other one. It ended up exactly like that though and within a few seconds Revolver turned around to him. And even though the mask hid all emotions rather well Takeru was somehow sure that the other one was  _ surprised _ by his presence. The words the older once used next most likely were proving that. 

“Takeru? What are you doing here..?”

What a way to change the topic, hu? “I… I was worried about you. You got hurt, you..” 

“Calm down. I’m okay.” 

Swallowing slightly Takeru stopped talking once the other one interrupted him but still… he couldn’t actually believe it. On the other side he could see that the other ones arm was back. But still… that stupid mask was way too good at hiding how the other one was really feeling so how was he supposed to say whether the other one was honest to him or if he was suffering in pain right now? 

“I… I just…” 

He was  _ worried _ . And that enough to not being able to put it into words that would make sense. At the same time he seemed to realize  _ where _ exactly he had ended up and even though he never understood  _ why _ …. He shouldn’t be here, should he? 

Takeru was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Revolver was now standing right in front of him, his so unfamiliar eyes meeting his own.  It felt...strange. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to see Ryoken like that but still.. He was so different as Revolver and Takeru couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable around him. 

“Could we just…”    
  
The other one still knew him all to well, because he had nodded slightly already before he could finish that sentence. 

“Log out, we’ll talk at home.” 

For a moment he was watching the other one closely, before he nodded slightly and vanished into nothing only short after. 

When Takeru woke up again he found himself down on the ground and… oh… he forgot to set down before he logged in, right? Sitting up slightly he needed a moment to focus, but as soon as he heard a quiet sound behind him he turned around and jumped back on his feet as he saw Ryoken sitting up as well. 

“Ryoken.”

There still was worry in his voice. And he just jumped up to fast as he started to stumble at the same time. He somehow managed to stumble a few steps towards the couch before he fell down on it, landing exactly next to the older teen who put both hands on his shoulders to keep him steady. 

“You’re okay?” 

Biting down on his lower lip Takeru nodded slightly. Somehow this felt wrong… Ryoken shouldn’t be the one asking him that. It should be the other way around, but still.. Now that he had a clear view on the other ones face again he could clearly see the worry in the other ones face, and somehow he felt guilty that he made the other one feel that way. 

“I am but.. What about you? You’ve…”    
  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” That was a lie. Takeru could tell without much effort. 

“You’re not. Playmaker. You  _ knew _ him right? But how? And why?”

There it was again. This expression full of  _ pain _ on the other one face. The one, he had seen so many times already but never could understand where it came from. Why was the other one feeling like this? What hurt him so much that it stayed through all those years? 

He got no answer from the other one, but maybe it was an answer enough. 

“He’s one of those people right? The one you think you hurt back then?” 

He still wasn’t sure what the other one had been talking about. Honestly he could only slightly remember the conversation they had had all those years ago but still… this topic had been there over and over again. The pain...the guilt that was haunting the older one. One Takeru never had been able to understand. 

“You can’t tell anyone okay? You have to promise me. You can’t tell anyone about this.” 

* * *

Again he was falling. Or wasn’t he? He certainly couldn’t tell anymore but the black was back and somehow… Takeru preferred it compared to the white he had been in before. The white made him feel uncomfortable. It was …  _ dangerous _ ? He most likely couldn’t tell. On the other side nothing of this made sense.

Why was he here? 

He shouldn’t be here. He had a task to do. A mission. He couldn’t just stay here like that, falling or not falling… but why was he here anyways? 

And how could he  _ escape _ ?

* * *

“I can go as well.”

Those words had left his mouth before he even had been able to think about them at all. So he probably was as surprised by them as Ryoken and Spectre were. Still… He meant them. And he really didn't want to stay behind again, as he was rather sure that if he would…he would never see the other two ever again. 

As soon as he had spoken those words the pain was back in Ryokens expression, while Spectre just seemed like he had made some joke. The grey haired teen probably wasn't even taking him serious here. 

“You? You could barely stay the thought of logging in, let alone facing your deck. You're no help at all.”

Somehow those words hurt. He never had gone along that well with the other one, but that he was really thinking like that was something he hasn't expected either. 

“But I want to help! I want… “

“Takeru  _ stop _ .” Ryoken's voice caught him off guard and the younger teen went silent at the same time. It only needed one short meeting of the eyes between Spectre and Ryoken, before the younger one bowed slightly and left the room. Takeru knew he probably shouldn't get angry. Not at Spectre for saying the  _ truth _ , nor for Ryoken for wanting to protect him. After all.. Logging in still was hard for him.. And he hadn’t even touched his deck in years for reasons he couldn’t really explain. It just… made him feel really uneasy,  _ scared _ . He didn’t know where that came from and neither was anyone able to explain him, just assuming that it was about something that had happened in that time he couldn’t remember. Didn’t  _ want _ to remember. 

He knew he was like  _ no help _ at all, but he couldn’t just back down  _ again _ , watching as those who were important to him got hurt again and again. 

“You can’t expect me to step back to watch you  _ die _ .” 

His voice was quiet, the anger clearly visible though. Ryoken flinched slightly at those words because he couldn’t deny.. That this probably was exactly what he  _ wanted _ the younger one to do. He already destroyed Takerus life so much… it wouldn’t be fair to drag them down even further with them while he wasn’t even aware of what this really was about. But he could also see that the other one probably wouldn’t change his mind all too soon. Wouldn’t it be better to give him a task instead of risking him running into this mess without knowing anything at all? 

“I know I can’t.”

“And yet you’re trying to get me do that.” 

Taking a deep breath Ryoken took a step towards the younger one, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Listen.. I know you don’t like this… I… don’t like it either… It’s just. I would’ve preferred if I had been able to avoid this, but I wasn’t able to.. And I can’t keep anyone else safe. I can’t keep anyone else out of this so if I can at least  _ save _ you.” 

“I don’t want to be saved. I’m in this mess as far as you are.” 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Ryoken shook his head. “You’re not. Playmaker doesn’t know about you yet and I really would prefer it to stay this way.”

Because...and they  _ both _ knew it… Takeru wouldn’t stand a chance towards that duelist. Even if he could use his deck without ending up in some semi panic attack.. He lacked the knowledge about his deck… it would be a battle lost as soon as it would start. 

“I can go though..” 

It was a weak attempt and Ryoken didn’t even needed to call Takeru out on it because it was rather clear that he was aware of it as well. A sigh left his lips, before he shook his head, pulling the younger one in a hug. 

“If you  _ really  _ have to… you can come once the tower’s ready. It’s not fair to leave you behind but… I really don’t  _ want _ you to be there.”

It was rather visible that Takeru was torn right now. That he wasn’t sure what to do. But in the end the boy nodded slightly, throwing his arms around the older one while pressing his face against the other ones chest. 

* * *

Was this… death? 

Had Ryoken been successful with the tower? No… not it wasn’t like that. Biting down on his lower lip the teenager tried to sit up. Was it even possible to sit up while falling? Somehow it was.. Or wasn’t it? He couldn’t tell. 

This all still made no sense. 

Ryokens words were still ringing in his ears. Don’t want you to be there. Where was there? Was it  _ here _ ? Did Ryoken know about this? But why wasn’t he telling him? 

‘ _ Who is Homura Takeru? _ ’ 

Why couldn’t it just  _ stop _ ?

* * *

It wasn't looking good. While Takeru still didn't had that much of a clue about the whole situation he could say that much for sure. And he really didn't liked it. Even less because the tower was still so far away from being complete. And yet they already lost not only Vyra, Faust and Genome, but Spectre as well. That the enemies force's went down to Playmaker alone was only a weak solace, if any at all. On the other side this result had been unavoidable on the path they had chosen. 

But yet… 

“Come on Ryoken...come on…”

He had to do something.  _ Anything.  _ But there wasn't much he could do from here and part of him hated the fact that he had agreed to wait in the first place. He was stuck on this boat because Ryoken wanted him to be here for whatever reason instead of inside of the mansion. 

So lost in his thoughts and the worries about the other one he didn't actually realized that his duel disk had activated as well. It wasn't until the login progress started that he noticed what was going on and the next moment the teen already found himself back in Hanois base, staring right into the face of the man he tried to avoid for so long. 

“... Father?”

If you'd ask him… He couldn't say when or why he started to call that man like that. It just had started at some point because Ryoken had always called him that and no one ever bothered to correct him. 

“I know Revolver doesn't want you to be here but… I…  _ he _ needs your help.” 

Well he already had known that the other one needed help, but how was  _ he  _ supposed to do that? Like Spectre had said before…he wasn't any help at all. 

“But what am I supposed to do? I can't even duel, I…”

“Do you trust me? Do you trust  _ Revolver _ ?”

While his reply to the first question would have been without any doubt ‘ _ no _ ’, the answer to the second one was a completely different and somehow he got the feeling that it was the one that was more important here. 

“Of course I do.” 

Never would he doubt the other one. Ryoken  _ saved _ him after all. And he knew rather well how much the other one was suffering under this situation. Under the fact, that he couldn’t  _ help _ him with his lost memories but that was okay. He didn’t  _ want _ to remember after all.. But still… 

“But he didn’t want me to be  _ here _ so what should I do?” 

For a moment there was silence between them, before Kogami let out a sigh and raised his hand. It was a small light that appeared over his palm, once that floated over to the teenager shortly after. 

“Use this.” 

Something inside him just knew he shouldn’t. He should listen to Ryoken and their promise to stay out until the tower activated. But the bigger part of him had seen how Revolver was struggling. And how much he wanted to help him.  

So he nodded and took the light in his hand and suddenly everything around him went  _ black _ . 

* * *

There was  _ pain _ . 

Everything had gone dark and yet everything was white again. And his body was in pain. Everything hurt and Takeru wanted to scream but for some reason he couldn’t. He couldn’t scream  _ anymore _ . 

What was happening? 

He still couldn’t understand. But he knew he had to get up again. Get to his feet and then? What then? He had to… fight? But why did he?

What was going on? 

Suddenly the pain got even worse and he squint his eyes shut. 

‘ _ You lose’ _

But what did he lose? And... _ why _ ? 

* * *

“...-ru...Takeru? Hey! Takeru?” 

Instead of opening his eyes the first reaction of the teenager was to squint his eyes even more. He didn’t want to wake up.He couldn’t actually say  _ why _ he thought so,but something about it sounded  _ wrong _ . Like he shouldn’t be able to. Considering what they had planned to do he probably really shouldn’t. Like the voice he was hearing shouldn’t be able to talk to him as well.  And with that realization the teenager opened his eyes within a second, eyes now wide while his stared directly in the icy blue eyes of Ryoken. 

“...you… we’re…”

He was confused. Last thing he could remember was him standing in front of Kogami and now… they were back at the boat. But wait...Ryoken wasn’t supposed to be on the boat as well. No.. they  _ both _ weren’t supposed to be on the boat, they were supposed to.. 

“God you’re okay… I was worried a moment because you wouldn’t wake up. I told you  _ not _ to log in until we’re ready.”

Right.. There had been something hu? Blinking a bit confused Takeru slowly sat up, holding his head with one of his hands.  “I didn’t meant to...I just… wait! What happened to the tower? Why  _ are _ we still here?” It was all rather blurry in his head still but… they’re supposed to be dead, aren’t they? 

“The tower failed.” 

If Takeru was honest to himself, then he already had suspected as much. Even though… he had hoped that Ryoken would have some other explanation. He knew them being here could only be possible because the tower failed, but he didn’t want to believe what it also meant. 

“But.. but that means…”

“Playmaker won.” Ryokens voice didn’t give a hint on how he was feeling about this. His voice was rather.. Empty. Sad? It made no sense to the younger one because he had expected the other one to be more angry.  “Father sacrificed himself to help me but I failed him  _ again _ . I lost.” 

There were several things he didn’t actually liked about the other ones words. That Ryoken was blaming himself for something like that already again was probably the one thing that he hated the most. But something else got his attention first because… his father… sacrificed himself? 

“Does that mean father is…?”

He didn’t even needed to finish this sentence. The pained expression in the other ones face was enough of an answer already. Somehow Takeru couldn’t actually bring himself to feel sad about it though. He was sad, that Ryoken lost his father again. That he blamed himself about this… but he wasn’t sad about the fact that the man was gone because… he never felt comfortable with him being around anyways.. 

“He was the one who  _ forced  _ me to login.”  It was only a quiet whisper, but the other one heard him nonetheless, staring at him with eyes wide open now. It was the moment where Takeru realized how  _ pale _ the other one was right now. The whole situation was probably sitting rather heavily on Ryokens shoulders and the younger one wanted to help him so desperately to get rid of it again. 

“He did  _ what _ ?”

For a moment Ryoken felt like his blood was running cold. He already had wondered why Takeru had logged in even though they agreed for some later point. It wasn’t like the younger one to ignore his words, so he had thought about all the possibilities that could have led him to do it anyways. But something like that.. He hadn’t thought about something like that at all. What had his father to do with this? Why couldn’t he leave Takeru alone for once?

“He logged me in? Like… I was watching your duel and suddenly I was at Hanois base and he was there as well.And he said I need to help you? Then he gave me that strange program and the next thing I know is that you woke me up…?” 

What exactly did that program cause though? How was it supposed to help Ryoken, if it most likely had knocked him out? Takeru hadn’t a clue at all. Ryoken on the other side seemed to have and if possible his face went even more pale. What had his father tried with doing this? He had known that he tried to keep Takeru out of all of this as long as the younger one couldn’t remember and still… still. Had his father really been trying to sacrifice Takeru as well? He already had wondered why Takeru hadn’t showed up after his father died, but how lucky had he been that the other teen had been able to wake up again? How close to losing not only his father but  _ Takeru _ as well? They should have never dragged the teen into any of this. Spectre had made his own choice, but he was at least well aware about what this all was about from the beginning. Takeru on the other side… Takeru never  _ knew _ how much he was involved in all of this

“Ryoken… can I ask you something?” 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Takeru started to talk again, still this confused expression in his eyes and Ryoken was rather sure that he would ask about his father’s program. He wasn’t sure if he would be ready to reveal the truth about that one, but he nodded anyways because Takeru deserved the truth. But the younger one surprised him. 

“What’s the Lost Incident you and Playmaker talked about?”

That… most likely wasn’t the question he expected and somehow Ryoken wondered how much Takeru had heard of that conversation. At what point exactly his father had gotten a hold of him. He had feared for years that the younger one would bring up this topic but now that he did… he still had no idea how to explain… how to tell the other one that they  _ lied _ to him for so many years. 

“My father’s biggest mistake. And my own one.” 

The other one frown slightly with this certainly wasn’t the answer he expected. But Ryoken didn’t knew how to explain. He was tired and somehow… he really couldn’t have that conversation now, could he? He just lost everything… he couldn’t risk losing Takeru as well. 

“Is it the reason why you kept Playmakers identity a secret?” 

Well that was another surprise he got here, wasn’t it? Ryoken blinked a bit surprised, watching the other one closely. 

“You knew about that?” 

Takeru shrugged slightly. “You were so obsessed with finding out who that guy is… and suddenly you just  _ stopped _ and complied with fathers wishes? I suspected it. Wasn’t sure about it though but you just confirmed it, didn’t you?” 

Honestly he had never realized that it had been this obvious. But on the other side.. They all had been so busy with finding Playmaker, getting the Ignis and preparing the tower. They all… except Takeru. So maybe it wasn’t that surprising that the younger one had paid attention to that? 

“Seems like I did. Did you tell anyone?” 

Takeru shook his head. “No. You said I can’t tell anyone about your connection to Playmaker remember? I thought telling them about you keeping his identity secret would mean telling them about that as well so... “ At this point he shrugged slightly. 

If Ryoken realized one thing at this point, if was most likely that he didn’t deserve Takeru to have so much trust and faith in him. And that Takeru deserved so much more than  _ this _ .

“It’s my fault Playmaker ended up in this mess. And mine that we ended in a situation like this at all… I wanted to protect him, but I never expected him to go after us like this? And yet…”

“Yet you can’t hate him.”

Takeru really knew him too well by now, didn’t he? Taking a deep breath he shook his head slightly. 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” 

Again Takeru frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side. “Of course you can? Since when do you ask something like that…?” It probably was a sign that he wouldn’t like what he was about to hear, wasn’t it? Takeru wasn’t sure where that thought came from, but he was rather fast proven as  _ right _ . 

“Could you stay at Den City? We have to leave for a while, letting things calm down after the tower but… Playmaker’s still there and I don’t know what happened to that Ignis.” 

“You want me to keep an eye on  _ Playmaker _ ?”

He had suspected that that guy was somehow important to Ryoken but that much? Takeru felt conflicted because that guy was the enemy. It was that guy's fault that they were in a situation like this. And… that they were still  _ alive _ . 

“You’ll come back right? This… this is not a goodbye?” 

“Of course I’ll be back. The Ignis are still out there, aren’t they?” 

He just needed to get Takeru away from Hanoi for a while. Things would get rouge from now on, and he really didn’t want to drag the teen further down with them than he already had. He just couldn’t  _ risk _ him getting hurt for real in this mess. 

“You realize that you have to tell me his identity though?” 

For a while Ryoken was just watching him and Takeru wondered what was going on in the other ones head. He couldn’t exactly get himself to  _ like _ the idea of leaving the other one behind - even though it was technically the other way around - but still… if this was a task he could do… he was just watching from the sidelines way too long already, wasn’t he? 

Before he could add anything else he found himself in the other ones arms, head slowly resting on Ryokens shoulders. The other ones voice was so quiet that he nearly missed it. 

“ _ Fujiki Yusaku _ .” 

 

* * *

 

Right.. Yusaku. That’s why he went here. Why he stayed in the city. 

But what happened then? They got into a fight. The Incident. How had they called it?  _ Lost Incident _ .

Somehow the thought about it hurt. It was like a growing headache and at the same time he felt tired. So damn tired. 

He didn’t  _ want  _ to know. But at the same time he  _ needed  _ to know. Because if he would wake up… Yusaku would want a reply. One he couldn’t give, could he? 

‘ _ Who is Homura Takeru? _ ’ 

It all had started with the appearance of that Ignis, hadn’t it? But why did it come to him? The Lost Incident… six childrens suffer had created the Ignis but why would one come to  _ him _ of all people? 

 

_ Homura Takeru _ . 

 

His eyes wide slightly. 

 

Was that…  _ him _ ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak for Takeru and Ryoken interactions I admit it. 
> 
> Also I wanted to say thank you for all those kudos I got till now?   
> I'm glad to know at least a few people seem to like what I'm doing : )


	5. [4] Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken tried his best to forget about the painful screams from the younger one while he placed the boys VR-glasses on his own head and got back on his feet. It wouldn’t be that bad. He just had to believe it and win and it wouldn’t hurt that much. 
> 
> How wrong he had with that thought became painfully clear to him once he lost the first life points and the pain nearly brought him down to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another alternative story for the Lost Incident. I have to admit I'm weak for those. And espically for this idea. Honestly I already wanted to write something like this months ago but never got the possibility. Now a friend of mine and I started to plot some roleswap AU over on tumblr and this just fitted right in there so yeah x'D
> 
> Thanks for reading :) I hope some of you like it.

The whole body of the eight years old boy was shaking, while his fingers dig themselves into the wood of the desk, with pale blue eyes staring at the scene the screen in front of him was showing. 

The younger one - Ryoken never learned his name up to this day and he couldn’t just keep calling him ‘the boy’, there were four other boys involved as well after all - hadn’t been moving for a while now. When Ryoken had sneaked into the control rome some time ago he had been greeted by a painful scream from the boy he just wanted to befriend all those weeks ago. He had hit the ground soon after and ever since… there was no reaction coming from him anymore at all. He had tried to wake him again. Ryoken had spoken to him. Yelled at him, but the boy didn’t even flinched.

He needed to do something.  _ Anything _ . Ryokens eyes flickered through the room again. He hadn’t seen any of the adults around all day. He knew that Kyoko wasn’t in the country right now as he had went with Aso when he brought her to the airport the day before, but there were others like his father that were supposed to be around, right? But still… no one was here. And the boy - Ryoken really wished he could call him his  _ friend _ but he probably lost every right to do so - was still not moving and needing  _ help _ . 

The next thing the boy did was without thinking about it any further. Within a few seconds he had jumped down from the chair he was sitting on before running towards the door he  _ knew  _ those rooms of the kids were behind but he hadn’t dared to open before. Soon enough he found himself in a small corridor with nothing more than six small doors, but he didn’t really paid attention to most of them, even though he knew there were more children involved. That he could just open all the doors at this point. But he hadn’t even spend a single thought about that, instead rushing towards the door with the plain number 6 written on it before pulling it open. 

Seeing the boy still and unmoving on the screen already had been painful and frightening, but seeing him like that on the ground only a few meters away from him hit Ryoken even harder and within a few seconds he had rushed over to him, pulled him in his arms with shaking him slightly. 

“Hey! Hey you. Wake up! Please wake up!” 

There was still no reaction from the smaller one. Instead the door closed with a loud bang and Ryoken flinched hard, head shooting up, while he looked to where the door had been open a few seconds ago. Now that it was closed again… it wasn’t even visible. And if Ryoken wouldn’t know that there had been a door cause he just came through it a few moments ago he probably would have wondered if there was a door to this room at all. 

Biting down on his lower lip he carefully placed the younger one on the ground again before getting back to his feet, walking over to the wall while searching for the door, anything that would show him it was still there. But he didn’t find anything. Pale blue eyes went wide at the realization that he had made a mistake. He had wanted to help the younger one so much but… instead of getting him help or getting him  _ out _ he just managed to get both of them trapped here. 

Swallowing he turned around to the other one again, Ryoken forced himself to stay calm. It wouldn’t help neither him nor the younger boy if he would panic now. His father would show up at this place again eventually and he would get him out then for sure and if he would tell him that the other boy was needing help they could bring him to an doctor as well. At least it was what Ryoken wanted to believe at this point. Needed to believe. He just had to stay strong until then. 

Again Ryoken crossed the small distance between him and the other boy, before dropping down on the ground next to him. He wasn’t so sure about why all was happening or what his father expected to gain from this, but he had spend enough time with watching the children to know that they had to duel to get food and water. Also he knew that the other boy wasn’t in any condition to continue dueling like he was right now so… taking another deep breath he carefully took the other ones duel disk away from the boys arm, before snapping it around his own.   He had to wait for his father’s return anyways so...why not trying to get some food for the other boy? 

Ryoken tried his best to forget about the painful screams from the younger one while he placed the boys VR-glasses on his own head and got back on his feet. It wouldn’t be that bad. He just had to believe it and win and it wouldn’t hurt that much. 

How wrong he had with that thought became painfully clear to him once he lost the first life points and the pain nearly brought him down to his knees.    
  
  


When Yusaku woke up again something was different. He couldn’t quite how he came to that conclusion, but something definitely seemed  _ off _ . He was rather sure that he still was in this living nightmare, the ground beneath him was still hard and he was cold. His body was trembling slightly and everything hurt. And yet… something was different. Just...what? 

Blinking a few times the boy tried to get his eyes open, but it wasn’t until he heard some painful scream that his eyes went wide open in shock. That certainly wasn’t  _ his _ voice screaming and in all the time he had spend here there never had been anyone else to hear except that voice that kept encouraging him and… thinking about it… it sounded rather close to  _ that _ voice. 

With that realization his body shot up in a speed that made him nearly scream in pain. He was still trembling, but at least standing as his eyes wandered through the room,panic clearly written in his face. It wasn’t until he spotted that white haired boy that seemed so familiar laying on the ground, struggling to get up again. He was wearing a duel disk that seemed rather familiar to Yusaku as well. And suddenly the boy understood what was different. 

_One_ : he wasn’t alone anymore. _Two_ : he wasn’t wearing his duel disk any longer. _Three_ : his voice of hope had come to him and was currently fighting his battle. 

“You…”  It only was one word that left his lips, but it was enough to stop the other one moving from one second to another. Instead he was dropping back down to his knees before pulling the VR glasses from his face, staring at Yusaku with wide eyes.

It was the moment that Yusaku realized why the boy had seemed so familiar before. It was the boy he had met on the day before he woke up in this hell. But… why was he here as well? 

“You’re awake…” the other one said after a while and Yusaku couldn’t help but nodding slightly. He was. Even though he couldn’t tell how long he had been passed out. Long enough for the other one to appear here as well, so much was sure, but besides that? 

“Why...why are you here?” he found himself asking next, slowly walking over to the other one. Ryoken swallowed, before looking down to the ground. “Because I wanted to help...I… I couldn’t watch any longer but… but I only got us both trapped...I’m no help at all.” 

Again Yusaku blinked, most likely because he hadn’t expect any of that. Couldn’t watch any longer? Did that mean there was a way to watch him in this room? Was someone watching him right now? He had already wondered about that before when the boy had spoken to him for the first time, but as it usually only had happened when he was close to losing his coincidence or just waking up again he just hadn’t been sure if it was just his imagination at all at some point. 

“But at least I got you some food. It’s not much but at least something right?”

Before he was able to say something Ryoken had spoken up again, pointing at a tray that was innocently standing on the ground a few meters away from them. Yusakus eyes followed and soon enough he spotted the food laying on the tray, just waiting to be eaten. That was… actually more than he had managed to win in quiet a time and his stomach started to growl just by looking at it. “You… you did….” biting down on his lip, Yusaku wasn’t sure if he really was allowed to eat the food. After all… the other one won it right? So it was his, right? 

“Yeah. Just… please.. please eat it. You need it more than I do.” 

Again Yusaku blinked, tears forming in his eyes. He knew he should say something. Anything. But instead he just nodded, before hurrying over to the food starting to eat it. He didn’t stopped until he had ate most of it, his stomach hurting slightly. “Hey you, don’t you want..” he started, while turning around to the other boy, only to find him passed out on the ground. Again the seven years old eyes wide slightly. Biting down on his lower lip Yusaku went over to him to get his duel disk and the glasses back. The other one fought so hard for him to get something to eat.  This time he would get some more food for the other one as well. 

 

 

When Ryoken woke up again he was confused about where he was at first. This room seemed so cold and he felt like he was freezing. How did he get here? Where was here? He blinked tiredly, soon enough saw some blurry flash of blue and pink rushing towards him. Suddenly his vision got clear again together with the memories of the last hours. Right. He had rushed into this white room to help the other boy. He had dueled. The pain… had his father still not come back to get him out? 

“Are you okay?”

Ryoken flinched slightly, looking up to the younger one. The boy still seemed tired. He was rather pale and there was some sweat on his forehead. It seemed somehow surreal. The younger one wasn't supposed to ask that as it was him who had gone through this hell for months now. And yet Ryoken found himself nodding slightly while sitting up again. 

"And you?" he couldn't help but ask in the end. The other one stayed quiet for a while before shrugging slightly, dropping himself on the ground next to him. 

"I'm tired. I wanna go home." he replied eventually and Ryoken was sure to see some tears shimmering in those green eyes. "But I don't even know where home is anymore so…" the voice went quieter with every single word, turning into a whisper before the boy felt quiet again. Ryoken frowned slightly. 

"Someone will get us out of here. And then I'll help you finding home." 

He wasn't aware of how many days of pain were still waiting for them at this point. He still was convinced that his father would get him…them out of here as soon as he would come back. He just had to wait. 

"And if I don't have one?"

For a moment Ryoken stayed quiet, before he offered the other one a weak smile. 

"Then we create our own." 

 

His father won’t come to get him out. 

Ryoken couldn’t tell how much time had passed until he made that realization but he would bet it were more than a few days. At this point he couldn’t tell how Yusaku - at least he finally learned the other boys name after all - had managed to go on for so long, he already was feeling like he couldn’t do one more duel with how his whole body was hurting and trembling in pain and hunger.  Not to think about the fact that there even were five more kids going through this. Ryoken hadn’t mentioned them to Yusaku yet, but he hadn’t mentioned that his father was behind all of this either. It wasn’t because he  _ wanted _ to keep secrets from the younger boy… he just didn’t knew how to approach the topic. And they didn’t really talk that much anyways with taking turns in dueling and sleeping. 

A sigh left his lips before he forced himself to get up back on his feet again, before walking over to Yusaku who was down on his knees after ending yet another duel. Ryoken wasn’t sure if he lost or won, but he knew better than to ask at this point. 

“Hey… you’re okay?” he asked carefully, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. Yusaku flinched at first, but soon enough relaxed under his touch before pulling the glasses away from his head. He nodded slowly, even though his eyes seemed so empty and his skin was so pale again. 

Ryoken wasn’t so sure about it but… he somehow couldn’t get ride of the feeling that Yusaku wouldn’t make it that long anymore. 

Why wasn’t his father getting him out of here? He  _ had _ to be back by now. And if not his father than one of the others so why was no one getting him out? 

The answer came as soon as he had finished that thought. Because they didn’t want to interrupt whatever they were trying to do here more than he already did, right? 

“Ryoken…” 

His attention went back to the younger one once Yusaku’s voice reached his ears, but whatever the younger one had wanted to say, he seemed to have changed his mind about it because now he stayed quiet. Instead he let himself drop against the older ones legs and Ryoken carefully let himself fall down on his knees so that Yusaku could fall against his chest instead. For now he was safe in his arms, but Ryoken wasn’t sure how to help him any further. There was only so much he could do in this position. But he feared it wasn’t enough. 

He had promised Yusaku that he could go home but… how was he even supposed to keep that promise? 

 

When it finally ended it happened without Ryoken actually noticing it as he had passed out after losing duel shortly before. Yusaku flinched  _ hard _ when the door suddenly opened, two men appearing in his view. The boy wasn’t sure if they were here to help him or if they were those who caused this situation, but he couldn’t get the words out to  _ ask _ . Instead he clinged onto Ryokes body, slightly trembling with wide eyes. 

As soon as the adults realized that their approaching was scaring the boy they stopped in their movements, slowly raising their hands to show they didn’t mean any harm. “We’re here to get you and your friend out of here.” one of them said, voice calm. Yusaku swallowed, while his eyes wandered back and forth between the two guys and Ryoken, who still wasn’t reacting to anything. He wondered if he could trust them. Would Ryoken trust them? In the end the boy found that he was just too tired to worry about all those things. The possibility of getting out of here...of getting help for Ryoken was sounding too good to question it so he just nodded tiredly. 

There was no fighting back once Ryoken was taken away from him, nor when the other man picked up Yusaku as well. When they left the building the boy had to close his eyes at first. Everything seemed so different than the white room. There was wind blowing through his hair, so many noises that were crashing at him at once. When he opened his eyes again he spotted even more people. And more  _ children _ . 

Hadn’t Ryoken and him been the only ones? 

  
  



	6. [ 5 ] Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So Yusaku-chan.” It was Ai’s voice that broke through the silence the moment Yusaku had left the bathroom. For a moment the teenager stopped in his movements, before letting out a relieved sigh and continuing his way towards his bed. 
> 
> “What do you want?”   
> Having another presence around in this flat next to Robobbi was clearly something he still needed to get used to.   
> The AI stayed quiet for a moment, either thinking about what to say next or to wait for him to sit down on his bed. In the end the teen couldn’t tell. Didn’t really care about it either. 
> 
> “When the duel against the Hanoi guy started you said something about already knowing about Speed Duels? How come?” 
> 
> For a moment it seemed like he wanted to add something, but instead Ai stayed quiet, watching him curiously. Minutes passed in which Yusaku stayed quiet, caught off guard by the question. Because while it was true - he actually had said something like that - he  hadn’t really thought about it at all once the duel had been over. Even less he had expected that Ai would realize it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another AU chapter :3   
> Haruto makes an appearance here again and well. I might add some parts to this in the future, I'm not sure yet.   
> I kinda like the idea so I'll probably will come back to it one way or another. 
> 
> Feedback always nice so if you've got to say something feel free to do so~

“So Yusaku-chan.” It was Ai’s voice that broke through the silence the moment Yusaku had left the bathroom. For a moment the teenager stopped in his movements, before letting out a relieved sigh and continuing his way towards his bed. 

“What do you want?” 

Having another presence around in this flat next to Robobbi was clearly something he still needed to get used to. 

The AI stayed quiet for a moment, either thinking about what to say next or to wait for him to sit down on his bed. In the end the teen couldn’t tell. Didn’t really care about it either. 

“When the duel against the Hanoi guy started you said something about already knowing about Speed Duels? How come?” 

For a moment it seemed like he wanted to add something, but instead Ai stayed quiet, watching him curiously. Minutes passed in which Yusaku stayed quiet, caught off guard by the question. Because while it was true - he actually had said something like that - he  hadn’t really thought about it at all once the duel had been over. Even less he had expected that Ai would realize it. 

But now that he had asked about it, it was rather obvious that he had. And honestly Yusaku wasn’t so keen for admitting he didn’t know. About admitting how much of his past he couldn’t remember. Even Kusanagi didn’t know about the fact that his lost memories weren’t only regarding his childhood before the Lost Incident. Most of his life was just black. he remembered this hell of six months of torture he would give everything for to forget, but beside that?  Only the last five years. what he did in the time in between? He would  _ love _ to know as well, honestly. 

He still could feel the AIs eye on himself,leading him to sigh again, before he let himself fall down on his back. 

“I didn’t actually know about Speed Duels. I just wondered if there were three field limited duels earlier that day and was surprised to be actually confronted with it.” 

He would admit that much. But only to get the other one to shut up.

“But you…” 

“No buts. Now stay quiet. Some of us need to sleep.” 

He already knew that sleep most likely wouldn’t come, or at least wouldn’t be quiet or peaceful. But it were three hours till Robobbi would wake him for school so… he really should at least  _ try _ . 

 

* * *

 

"I never expected Playmaker to be the dark horse" 

Spectre just arrived in time to notice those words from the other one, slightly raising an eyebrow as first reaction to it because honestly... he had been expecting something like that ever since they found out about Playmaker, ever since the other duelist started to chase down Hanoi. So how could Revolver-sama stil say something like that?

"Revolver-sama, you made some wrong decisions." He voiced those words carefully, knowing rather well how much his friend already blamed himself for everything that had happened. For everything that went wrong. And this certainly was part of it, but he still needed to say it, right? "But there's a silver lining. SOL technologies didn't get Ignis."

And that probably was the only good thing about it. Because Spectre already was aware about the fact that Revolver wouldn't go directly after Playmaker. No like that. And not so soon. The next words proved him rather much in this. 

"It won't take long to uncover his identity." Because of course it would not. They both already knew about that, but the way Revolver was voicing those words was making rather clear that he wanted to play this game they started a year...no five years ago already actually... a little bit longer. He just couldn't help but wonder how long this would actually work out before something would happen that his friend would only end up regretting again. But even with all those thoughts he didn't interrupt the other one, let him speak because he was rather sure that someone was listening. Someone they weren't being totally honest to for a while now. Not that Spectre cared. His loyalty only went towards Revolver. To Ryoken. And maybe two other teenagers who weren't around right now for various reasons. Thinking about it… they know knew what one of those two was up to but… he probably should see that the other one didn’t end up in trouble as well. 

"One: He hates us- the Knights of Hanoi. Two: Not many people have Cyberse cards. Three: He'll come to me because he wants to battle me."

"You're correct."

Something about the last part bothered him. Spectre couldn't really tell what, but maybe it was that even with everything that had happened it was so hard to imagine to see those two actually fighting. He wasn't even sure what to expect from a confrontation like that. It surely would be interesting if their past was anything to go by. With said past missing for Playmaker... it could get interesting. It just could go really, really wrong as well. 

"Let's start preparing for that fight." 

Oh they definitely needed preparing. Somehow.. Spectre couldn't wait to see how this would end at all.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t see why we don’t try to just talk to him?” 

Her curious eyes met Spectres first, before settling on Ryoken as she sat down on the bed, legs crossed. Ryoken was silently raising an eyebrow, while Spectre wasn’t even  _ trying _ to hold back his laugh. “Because he  _ hates _ us? You wanna try to talk ? Go ahead, I’d love to see that Miyu- _ chan _ .” he added after he calmed down again, leading to Miyu nearly killing him with her look alone. 

A sigh left Ryokens lips and for a short moment he argued with himself if he really wanted to be part of this conversation or if he should just get up and leave, letting these two fight each other one their own. Only problem was that this was  _ his _ bedroom...and somehow he didn’t felt like wanting  _ these _ two in here  _ alone _ . 

“Spectre’s right. He wouldn’t even listen to us. Besides that talking to him would only involved him again and we decided already that we wouldn’t do that.”

“Well  _ you _ decided that.” was Miyus answer to that, while Spectre added a “He’s already involved already, you did realize that right?” at the same time. 

For a moment Ryoken couldn’t help but  _ stare  _ at the younger two. He actually had thought they were on his side in this but… seemed like he was wrong with that. Not that it was changing anything about the situation at all. Maybe they were just missing Yusaku as well on their own special way. 

“He’ll come for me… maybe I’ll can convince him then.” 

“And if not?” It was Spectre who had asked the question Ryoken hadn’t wanted to hear to begin with. But seemed like he was still faced with it. But the truth was.. he didn’t knew an answer to it, so he just stayed quiet. 

 

* * *

 

There wasn’t much Revolver could do as he watched the attack points of Playmakers monster rise higher and higher. He wouldn’t be able to escape this, but maybe he had expected this outcome from the beginning. Getting rid of the other ones Cyberse monsters had been a chance, but of course Playmaker had found a way around it. To get the Ignis back that just started all of this. 

He couldn’t do much when the other one declared his attack than brave himself for the impact and allowing a tiny part of himself to be actually  _ proud _ of the younger one. Even under these circumstances… the other one got so far over the last years. 

Getting back on his feet had been harder than he would have expected, but as soon as he stood again his eyes met those green ones from his opponent, as the Dark Ignis was declaring it would get his data back soon. 

“I guess Ignis never told you that it weren’t its memories that got lost five years ago?”

He couldn’t stop himself from asking. It was useless because he already knew the answer to begin with, but maybe it was worth the confused look that appeared on Playmakers face for a few seconds before the plain expression returned there. It was totally worth the reaction of the AI, because the little thing at least had  _ flinched _ about his words so while Playmaker probably really did _ not _ know the Ignis most likely  _ did _ . 

“You lied to him.” he had to add after realizing that, even though he wasn’t sure what it should make him feel. In the end it wasn’t changing anything about the situation, even though he couldn’t help but wonder what would happened if the AI actually had found the courage to tell the other one the truth. 

“What are you talking about?” it was Playmakers voice speaking up next. Anger and confusion both rather obvious in his tone, but Revolver didn’t get the chance to reply anything, as Ai had decided that he had waited long enough with receiving his data. 

The attack came unexpected and the next thing Revolver actually did realize was pain exploding in his whole body and the worried voice of Spectre in the coms. He didn’t get the time to proceed what just had happened. That there was an  _ arm _ of his missing as his father’s back-up program started shortly after to get him out of this place. But even as he was raising up to the sky his eyes land on Playmaker. Actually giving him the removal program for Blue Angels virus had been something he was doing more for Miyu in this moment than for anyone else but yet… 

As green eyes below him wide in surprise, Revolver couldn’t help but  _ wonder _ if with the return of the Ignis data lost memories were returned as well. He knew it was a stupid hope but… it never had been as strong as it was in this moment. 

 

* * *

 

During the whole duel between Playmaker and the leader of the Knights of Hanoi Harutos eyes had practically been glued to the screens  in Kusanagi's van. Was this… was this actually the guy responsible for what had happened to them? He was at least the one that was after the Ignis, so for now their enemy. And yet… he couldn’t help but letting out some relieved sigh once the duel was over and Revolver disappeared again. For a moment he allowed himself to lean back,close his eyes. How late had it actually gotten? Damn they had school the next morning.. 

“Yusaku?!” 

But all those thoughts became rather unimportant the moment Kusanagi's voice brought through the silence inside the van again. Opening his eyes again Haru spotted Playmaker on one of the screens, but he had actually gotten down to his knees, and even from the screen it was rather obvious that he was shaking. What happened? He had been fine just a few minutes ago, right? 

In the end it didn’t matter. They had to do something to help their friend and that probably fast. But as soon as Haru had get up from his chair and had grabbed his own duel disk Ghost Girl already had appeared at Playmakers side. It seemed like he or Ai -it wasn’t that obvious from this point of view - were giving her the removal program for Blue Angel and then the logout progress seemed to have started as Playmaker was disappearing from the screen. 

“Yusaku!” 

This time it was Harutos voice, as he let his duel disk drop down again and instead hurried over to the little cabin his friend was currently in. The door opened, but instead of standing in front of him he spotted the lifeless body of the other teen down on the ground. “Damn it..” crouching down next to him he pulled the other teen in his arms,shaking him slightly. “Wake up! Yusaku!” 

He heard steps behind him, but didn’t bothered turning around. It probably was Kusanagi, and as soon as the older man kneeled down next to him he knew he had been right. Well there was no one else around beside them anyways so it hadn’t been that difficult to guess.Carefully the older one took Yusaku from his arms, before taking of the duel disk Ai was looking out from carefully. 

“Ai. What happened?” 

It was Haru who had noticed the Ignis first, slightly irritated by the fact that it wasn’t just an eye anymore, but he had said something about taking his data back and… with Yusaku’s current state of being Haru wasn’t really questioning it anyways. 

“I don’t know.” the AI was fast to reply but somehow… Haru was ready to doubt him. To ask  _ again _ but his attention went right to Yusaku when the teen was starting to move slightly in Kusanagi’s arms. 

“Ry...ryoken…” 

For a moment Haruto frowned, before he looked up again. His eyes met those of Kusanagi, but the other one seemed to be as confused as he was right now. Who was Ryoken? Yusaku had never mentioned that name before so why now? And what had that guy to do with everything? 

“Who is…” he started, but stopped as soon as he noticed that Yusaku was slowly opening his eyes again. “Hey… you’re okay?” he asked instead.  Yusaku stayed quiet for a moment, just looking at him and Kusanagi as if he was seeing a ghost. Confusion clear in the other ones face and… if Haru was honest to himself he never had seen that much of an emotion in the other ones face before. “....Yusaku?” 

Said teen was still trying to understand what just had happened himself. His head felt like someone had hit him rather hard with something and his mind was a total chaos with memories that felt so familiar and normal, yet at the same time he was rather sure they hadn’t been there a few moments ago. It all didn’t really made sense. There were three teenagers appearing in those memories over and over again. He had been in link vrains before and for a moment he had to think back to a conversation he had with Ai a while ago. 

 

_ ‘I already know about Speed Duels?’ _

He hadn’t known the answer about the how or why back then but… suddenly it was so clear in his head. Of course he had known about them. He had even  _ practiced _ them a while back, together with Spectre and Miyu. And most of all...Ryoken.  _ Revolver _ . 

Yusakus eyes went wide at the realization he just had made and his eyes went straight to Ai. “What did you do?”

The question most likely made no sense for Haruto or Kusanagi, but Ai actually flinched a bit before trying to hide himself in the duel disk again. “Nothing, Ai did nothing.” he replied when only his head popped out of the digital device. Yusaku raised an eyebrow sceptically, not really buying any of that. “You got back that data from Revolver. And suddenly those memories I was searching for all these years are back.” 

Those words got him surprised looks from the other two, most likely because he never had mentioned that he actually couldn’t remember anything, but again Yusaku wasn’t paying attention. “We didn’t even knew each other when Revolver attacked your world. Why my memories? What the hell did you do?!”

It was a new sight for any of them, Yusaku being so emotional, even getting louder. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen him angry before, but it mostly had happened in link vrains, thus with Playmaker. Yusakus mask almost always had been there. Except now. So .. whatever those memories were he was talking about… it really seemed to have him shaken up deeply. 

“Yusaku, you..” Kusanagi tried to calm down their friend, but it didn’t even seemed like the other one was realizing he was spoken to. 

“You’re our enemy Ai. And you used us… used  _ me _ . I was supposed to  _ fight _ you. Instead ...instead you got me to  _ protect _ you!” 

This conversation was going into a direction that Haru didn’t liked. He couldn’t really explain it. Nothing of this. But they way Yusaku was talking suddenly wasn’t something he liked and so he carefully took a step back, the other ones duel disk with the AI still safe in his hands. 

“Yusaku you’re making no sense...you…” 

“Ryoken was right. You really are…” 

It was the moment Ai decided that he had something to say after all as he suddenly popped out of the duel disk again, shaking his tiny head furiously. “I didn’t know! I didn’t know me getting hurt would result into Yusaku-chan losing memories. Ai knew we were connected because Ai’s based on Yusaku-chan but… I didn’t know we’re connected in that way.” 

This… all made no sense. For none of them. Well except Ai probably. And Yusaku. Because the teen was still shaking. Still glaring at Ai as if he would just grab and strangle him any moment but instead he just freed himself from Kusanagis hold before storming out of the van. 

“Wait! Yusaku!” Kusanagi was jumping back on his feet running after him, leaving Haruto and the AI behind alone. Haru bit down on his lower lip slightly before looking down to the AI.

“What did you mean with you and Yusaku are connected?” he asked after a while, head tilted to the side. Ai stayed quiet for a moment, when he made his decision to answer the question Kusanagi already was back, but Yusaku was still gone. 

“Ten years ago.. during the Hanoi Project… six AI were created. Me and my friends. All of us are based on one of the children taken back then.” he explained with a quiet voice and Harus eyes wide. That meant… that Ai was based on Yusaku. And that there were five others out there. That… that was the reason why Hanoi was after Ai right? Because the little guy knew where his friends were and… “And Yusaku lost memories because you got hurt? Does… does that mean we would lose memories as well if something would happen to the AI based on us?” 

Again Ai stayed quiet for moment, before he shrugged slightly. 

“I don’t know..” 

 

* * *

 

A sigh left Ryokens lips as he let himself sank down on the bed.  It had taken him nearly an hour until Spectre had let him go. An hour the younger one had spend with trying convincing himself that he was really okay after his arm had been bit of inside link vrains. It hadn’t been that easy to convince his friend of the fact that he was  _ fine _ . Okay. Because honestly he was  _ not _ . His arm still  _ hurt _ , even though it was still there. It was...almost frightening to think about the fact that nothing of this had been real, but the pain was still there. The pain  _ was _ real, even though he was trying to deny it. 

That he still managed to convince Spectre was… kinda surprising considering all of that, but he wouldn’t complain. Maybe Spectre had just realized how tired he was and wanted to give him a break and that’s why he left for now. Well leaving probably was the wrong word for it, as the younger teen still was in the room next to his but the other one had returned to link vrains to try to find a way to wake Miyu up again so… he probably should have the house for himself for a while. 

Or at least to he had  _ thought _ . The doorbell was interrupting the silence rather soon and whoever was standing in front of the door didn’t seemed to be satisfied with only using it once. A frustrated groan left the young man's lips, wondering who the hell was causing such a chaos at three in the morning. People weren’t supposed to come here, even less in the middle of the  _ night _ and for a moment Ryoken considered just ignoring it. Just that the person down there definitely was  _ determined _ and in the end Ryoken got up to go down after all, most likely because he didn’t want to risk that person still standing down there when Spectre would come back. 

Normally Ryoken was a rather calm person. He had a rather good hold of his emotions and the mask he was wearing nearly never failed him. Yet when he reached the door and pulled it open he was ready to just yell at the person for causing such a ruckus in the middle of the night, but once he spotted the teen in front of him, these green eyes wide open, staring at him, he just  _ stopped _ . 

“...you…” It seems like even his mind stopped for a moment, because Ryoken rather sure didn’t knew what to do or think right now. While he had hoped for a moment that the return of the Ignis data would have some effect on the teen, he hadn’t actually  _ believed  _ it. But yet Yusaku was  _ here _ right now. And he couldn’t help but wonder  _ why _ . Of course they had crossed paths a few times when he had went to that food truck to get some hotdogs and maybe to check in on the younger one but… there never had been any sign of recognition in the other ones face. He never tried to talk to him. Technically speaking there was nothing that could have helped the other one to make the connection between him and Revolver and yet the other one was here. 

“Ryoken… I…”  the other one started, but Ryoken didn’t even gave him the chance to continue, cause he already had pulled the younger teen into his arms the moment his name had left the others lips. The other ones body went still for a moment, and Ryoken was rather sure the teen stopped breathing for a moment, before he put his arms around him as well. 

“I’m sorry I forgot… I… I never wanted to fight against  _ you _ I..”  he mumbled against his shoulder, but Ryoken still did hear him and for a moment he wondered if this was really happening or if he felt asleep before and this was a dream again. 

Honestly if he had known for sure that returning the Ignis data would give the teen back his memories… he would probably had given them back right from the beginning. But he never had been sure about it and the risk was too high and honestly… it all really didn’t matter right now because Yusaku was back. And he could  _ remember _ . 

“It’s okay.. you’re back now.”

* * *

 

“Did you find him?” 

Haru looked up again when the back door opened and Kusanagi entered again. The older man shook his head and it probably was answer enough for the teen. Just  _ where _ had Yusaku went of to? They had checked all the regular places already and Kusanagi just had checked out the other ones flat but… no trace of the missing teen. 

He wasn’t sure if he should worry about his friend. He did it anyways. The way Yusaku had acted before was so not like him. He wondered what exactly those memories had been before. Yusaku had spoken about Ai as his enemy and the choice of words somehow made him think of Hanoi but… Yusaku had fought  _ against  _ them. It wouldn’t make no sense right? Except…. it would explain why the other one had gotten so angry at Ai. Even though Haru wasn’t sure if Ai actually could have changed something about this if he had wanted to. 

“Whatever he remembered… the place he went to must be from those memories.” Kusanagi added after a while, making Haru sigh again. “Yeah but where is that place?” he wanted to know, even though neither of them knew the answer. It wasn’t good. They were in the middle of the fight against Hanoi and their main force… their  _ friend _ just disappeared and they didn’t even had a clue if they were still on the same side or not. 

“I don’t like this…” he added after a while, looking down to Ai, who had been strangely quiet ever since Yusaku had left. Surely he had given them some short explanation about his connection to Yusaku but ever since no word had left the little AI. 

“Me neither… we already had been at a disadvantage when it came to numbers but with Yusaku gone…” Kusanagi started, but stopped in the middle of the sentence to shake his head. Haru understood what he meant though. Hanoi and Sol already had been an task way too big for them and it was thanks to Yusaku that they had managed somehow. But with Yusaku being  _ gone _ , probably joining their enemies side as well… there was no way the could win this on their own… 

“I… might know someone who could be able to help us but… it’s complicated.” he replied after a while, eyes still more focused on Ai then on Kusanagi. “I might have to leave the city for a while. Would you mind if I take Ai with me?” 

For a moment the other one was watching him curiously, before shaking his head. “Go ahead. Maybe it’s better to get Ai out of the city until we figured out where exactly Yusaku went anyways.” 

Yusaku knew all their secrets. Leaving Ai around would put him at a bigger risk than actually necessary right now. 

“I’ll try to find him while you’re gone. Maybe it’s not as bad as we’re thinking it is.” 

They were both hoping that but… actually  _ believe _ it could neither of them. 

 

* * *

 

When Spectre logged of again two hours later he hadn’t been as successful as he had hoped for. Truth was… he hadn’t made any progress at all. It didn’t seemed like Kogami wanted to help them with figuring out what happened to Miyu and the other three knights were too busy with the another virus as if they were able to help.  

It was a bit after five in the morning and for a moment the teen debated with himself whether or not he should try to get some rest before preparing breakfast, but in the end he decided against it. Ryoken would probably awake again already as well. If the older one even got some sleep  _ at all _ . After the confrontation with Playmaker last night Spectre somehow doubted it. The connection between Ryoken and Yusaku might went back way down in their past, but the one between Revolver and Playmaker was making things way more difficult. 

Or at least so he  _ thought _ . Because he couldn’t help but feel like he  _ missed _ something once he passed by the living room and spotted not only Ryoken on the couch but  _ Yusaku _ as well and… 

“Well that’s a pleasant surprise, isn’t it?” he made himself known and at least  _ both _ teenagers on the couch flinched visibly, making Spectre smirk a bit. “I guess it’s breakfast for three then.” he added and left the room again before either of the other two had gotten the chance to react to him at all. 

Yusaku blinked a bit surprised about the short visit of the other teen, not sure if it was what he had expected or not. As far as he could remember… and damn it was a  _ good _ feeling to be able to  _ remember _ … Spectre always had been a special case. He probably could call himself lucky that he was just more or less invited for breakfast. It probably had been as likely that the other one just had killed him or something. 

“It’s… nice to see Spectre still around.” he started to talk again after a while, turning his head again towards Ryoken, who had a weak smile on his face. The older one was actually aware of the fact that he would have to explain what had happened last night to Spectre later. To his father and the knights as well probably… because if Yusaku was really here with the intent to  _ stay _ … he might have left the dark Ignis behind but… with Playmaker at their side Ryoken was rather sure that they could end this without his father having to bring in the tower. 

“Where’s Miyu?”

The next words from the other one made the atmosphere drop again though, showing Ryoken all to clear that Yusaku really had missed a lot, not only over the last five years, but especially during the last few weeks. 

“She’s… in her room, actually..” Well how to explain something they hadn’t found an explanation for yet at all? Ryoken would lie to himself if he would say that he hadn’t suspected the another virus to be involved in this. It just was  _ too _ similar. But he actually had tried the remove program of that one and it had failed. So whatever it  _ was _ … it might be similar or something completely different… and Ryoken couldn’t tell if it was on the Ignis, SOL technologies or… and he actually didn’t  _ want _ to think about this… Hanoi. With Yusaku being back around he had to find out  _ soon _ . Because no matter who was behind Miyus coma… he didn’t doubt that Yusaku would end up on their target list as well. 

“Actually she felt into a coma shortly after Blue Angel did.” 

Yusaku’s eyes wide slightly about that information. He already had wondered why Miyu hadn’t been around while Ryoken and Spectre clearly had. Well no.. he actually hadn’t wondered at all as he hadn’t been able to remember Miyu but… now with the memories back it was a question that had popped up in his head rather fast. 

“What… what happened?” 

Ryoken shrugged slightly. “We don’t know yet. We’re trying to find out but with the fight against Playmaker and the threat of the Ignis around….” he didn’t even needed to finish the sentence. Guilt already was written rather clear in the younger ones face and Ryoken let out another soft sigh. “Don’t blame yourself for this. You didn’t know any better.” 

It didn’t actually helped to erase that expression from Yusakus face, but maybe Ryoken hadn’t even expected it would. Instead he pulled the other one in his arms, before his head rested on the younger ones shoulder. “We’ll get her back. We’ll take care of the Ignis. Everything will turn out fine.”

It was funny because only a day before he had somehow came to accept that he would  _ die _ if he would lose against Playmaker, because his loss would ultimately put in the tower of Hanoi into action. But now the other one was back with them and maybe… maybe they still had a chance. A future. 

Yusaku stayed quiet for a while, only slightly leaning against the older ones body, eyes closed. “I know about that but… five years ago you nearly destroyed Ai…” Ryoken couldn’t help but frown about the fact that the younger one was still calling the Ignis that, but he stayed quiet, didn’t want to interrupt the other one. Even if Yusakus voice was quiet, it seems like this was important for him. “...and the price were my memories… if we actually  _ kill _ him… what will happen to me?” 

That… actually was a question Ryoken hadn’t really thought about yet. Hadn’t  _ want _ to think about if he was honest to himself because… the thought alone was somehow frightening him. But Yusaku was right… if only the damage had such a cause… what would deletion lead to? And even further… was Yusaku the only one who was reacting to damage to the Ignis of his like this or would the other five be in danger as well if they get back to Cyberse? Was….  his father actually aware of  _ this _ ? Was he following this plan even though?  _ Making him _ following the plan as well? 

“I… I don’t know.” 

It never had been so hard to admit something like this before. Yusakus body in his arms went still and for a moment neither of them dared to say anything more. In the end it was Spectre who broke through the silence again, calling both of them to the kitchen for breakfast. But even as they sat down at the kitchen table together Ryoken couldn’t help but wonder about Yusakus words.

 

* * *

 

Takeru didn’t really bothered himself with turning around to look at the new comer, one he heard steps coming closer. Usually there was only one person daring to approach him at his spot at the pier and that person was Kiku and Kiku alone. So who else should it be? Years already had passed since someone else tried to approach him the last time.  So instead of turning around he let his eyes still wander over the ocean. Maybe he should have turned around. He wouldn’t have flinched as hard as he did when the familiar and at the same time unfamiliar and unexpected voice reached his ears. 

“Takeru?” 

For a moment the teen debated with himself, whether he should actually pay the other one attention or just pretend he hadn’t heard him at all. He hadn’t heard this voice in ages. So many years had passed ever since the other one had left and honestly… Takeru never had expected him to come back. Even less for  _ him _ , as he hadn’t even seen it necessary to tell him about his leaving in the first place. 

“I know you’re probably still angry with me, but…”  was the next try the other teen started, but it was already enough to make his thin thread of patience snap. “You really do? You don’t know anything Kazehaya, so why won’t you just leave again?” Jumping back at his feet he gave the other one one short glare, eyes cold and burning with anger, before he just walked away. Passed by the other one without even giving him any other look. 

The other teen bit down on his lower lip slightly at the other ones reaction, but still turned around, trying to grab the other one at the sleeve of his sweater. “Please wait.. I need you…” 

Before he could even grab the thin fabric his hand was already hit by the other one and again their eyes met for a short moment. If Haruto had wondered how angry his former friend still was at him… this clearly was the answer… “You’re nine years too late to  _ need _ anything from me, so why don’t you just leave again like you did back then?” 

Without giving the other one any other chance to reply anything Takeru left the place, only stopping again for a short moment when he spotted Kiku waiting at the end of the pier. A slight frown appeared on his face. “Did you tell him where I am?” he wanted to know. His tone clearly was angry, even though he tried his best to hide it. It wasn’t Kikus fault, that the other one left them.. .left   _ him _ all those years ago. “Don’t do it again.” 

But even as he was walking home he couldn’t help but wonder...why did Haruto came back after all those years? And what could he possibly need from someone like him? It made no sense. Maybe he should have listened. But the other one left him behind when he needed him most… and even if nine years had passed… it was way too early to forgive him that. 

 

* * *

 

When Haruto was anything than stubborn. Takeru wondered how he could have forgotten about that, but maybe it was because he had tried to forget everything from that time. In the end it became rather obvious rather fast within a few days as Haruto was constantly following him around, even going as far as starting to train at his grandfather's dojo just to get close to him.  He most likely would have been able to ignore all of that but.. .once he noticed that Haru actually was getting into a fight with some guys he had beaten up the other day something just stopped him from ignoring the situation any further. He  _ had _ to help the other one, even if he still was mad at him. Alone from watching from this spot it had become rather obvious that Haruto didn’t stand a chance against those guys and… maybe the other one did betray him. Maybe he did left him behind alone.. it all wouldn’t justify just standing here and watch how the other one might was getting killed. 

The fight didn’t take that long in the end. Takeru already had won it a few days ago so he never had doubted to be able to win again. Even though … a sigh left his lips, a painful one as he let himself drop down at the ground right where he had standing just the moment after those thugs had disappeared from their view. Haru still was around. He had told him at least two times to  _ leave _ and get the hell out of here.. 

“You’re really stubborn, you know that?” Takeru mumbled, looking up from his spot on the ground. He couldn’t really understand why Haruto was still around after he ignored him for nearly a week now. Why he hadn’t run away when he told him so, shortly before the thought with the thugs that had cornered the other one had started. Takeru couldn’t even tell why he had fought. Surely it was to protect the other one but… they weren’t friends anymore. The other one left him. And yet…. yet… 

Haruto let out a quiet laugh, before he let himself dropped down on the ground next to Takeru, carefully eyeing the bruise on his arm. “I heard that more often lately yeah. But I’m sure it’s not actually a bad thing.” he replied in the end, what caused Takeru to frown slightly. Maybe it wasn’t usually, but if it leads to situations like this… 

“It’s a stupid thing if it brings you in danger like this.” 

Takeru couldn’t help but flinch slightly at the unknown voice, before his head went around looking for the source of the voice. One he wasn’t able to find. What the… “Who…?” he asked confused, face already went pale at the thought of it might being a ghost. Or did he just… imagine the voice? 

The way Haru was scratching the back of his head with his uninjured arm, already laughing again probably was a sign for the fact that he didn’t imagine that voice. 

“Maybe, maybe. You’re mad at me? Were you  _ worried _ ? I didn’t knew you care for me that way.” said with a calm voice after a while, making Takeru blink again. To who was he… 

The question was answered before he could even finish thinking it, with a small figure rising out of Harutos duel disk, that he hadn’t really paid attention to till now. If he had, he might had noticed earlier that it was a rather  _ old _ model, but not the one the other one had back then when they saw each other last. Honestly this fact still went unnoticed to him, because as soon as his eyes met those of the little figure he nearly jumped back on his feet. 

“Ghost?!” 

Haru as well as the little dark purple figure blinked a bit surprised at his words, looking at him confused before a smile appeared on Harus face and he shook his head slightly. “Not exactly. It’s more some kind of… computer program. I don’t really know how to explain it, I’m just keeping him company for the time of being.” 

The way his tone dropped at the end of his sentence as well as the fact that the little figure let his head hang down before it sunk back into the duel disk until only his head was visible somehow gave Takeru a rather clear hint that something bad had caused this. And even though he hadn’t wanted to get involved in this… 

“For the time of being?” 

He couldn’t stop himself from ask either. 

Haru stopped again in his movement, before looking down at the AI, head tilted to the side. “Ai belongs to Yusaku originally. But… Yusaku’s gone for now because … stuff happened. But bad guys are after Ai so I guess I want to protect him.” 

That… wasn’t exactly what Takeru had expected to hear and honestly...it was only causing more questions now then before. “You? Want to protect it? You can’t even protect  _ yourself _ .” 

Maybe it did sound  _ mean _ ,but Takeru still meant it like that. Honestly the last hour was a perfect prove for those words and they both knew it. Hell even that program thing seemed to know that. 

“I know but...if the bad guys get Ai they’ll get his friends too.” Haru started after a while, still not able to face Takeru, while his hands started to shake. He had seen what had happened to Yusaku, heard the story that had lead to this, as Ai hadn’t been able to keep the truth to himself after the fight he had gotten into with his origin.. and while there was a lot of stuff Haruto actually wouldn't mind to forget… “.. I can’t risk that… I don’t want to… I can’t risk to forget you.” 

“Haru-chan..”  Ai mumbled quietly, looking up from his duel disk at the quiet confession of his part time-partner. Takeru blinked a bit confused, most likely because he couldn’t understand what one thing had to do with the other. But somehow… somehow it  _ hurt _ to hear those words. There clearly was something going on Haruto had gotten himself involved in that he had no clue about. And again he remembered those words Haru had said to him the day he had appeared in this city again for the first time. ‘ _ I need you.’ _

For a moment he stayed quiet, before a sigh left his lips and he offered the other one a hand to get up again as well. “Come on.. let’s get you home before the next thug decided to rob you…”

He would probably listen to what the other one had to say… he still could make a decision to forget about the other one later. After all… Haru had left him behind. He had left him alone for so many years. And yet he came to him. Needed  _ him _ . 

‘ _ I can’t risk to forget you. _ ’

What the hell had the other one gotten himself into? 


	7. [ 6 ] Visit from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain that shot through his body was something he didn't noticed at all, like the fact that Ai called out his name. Instead he had went back into a surviving mode he hadn't found himself in ever since he got used to his living situation here. Within seconds he was back on his feet, fist flying on its own, just in time to block the next hit that had been aimed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on what I like to call 'Satellite AU' and it's my weakspot beside my post canon AU.  
> I tend to refer to this AU a lot, but it has so many variations of how things could have turned out after Yusaku came to Den City, this is only one turn of it. There's a second part in progress, but as I'm currently busy with "Shaken by a world untrue" and my big bang story I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish it. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcomed <3

If Yusaku had been honest to himself, then he had to admit that he had felt uneasy from the moment he had entered his small flat. Something was off. Not right. But he couldn't really tell why. So eventually he just brushed it off with being still on the edge because of the fight against Hanoi. Because of the increasing number of victims to the another virus and the question when he'll be the next one. 

The fact that he would rather return to Link VRAINS to continue the fight instead of being here forced to rest. And forced was what he was. Kusanagi had just dropped him here, threatening him to chain him to his bed if he wouldn't get some rest before school. 

A sigh left the teens lips as he remembered the older ones expression. Kusanagi was worried about him. Yusaku was aware about it, but having someone being worried about him was something he wasn't really used to anymore ever since he had left the satellite. Of course Jack called him every now and then , if only to know if he was still alive. Both  of them had left everything behind on that fateful day two years ago, convinced that all ties to their life out there were cut. But yet they couldn't completely let go of each other. Maybe because there was no one else around understanding what it meant to be from Satellite. 

Shaking his head to distract himself from all those thoughts  - Ai was already looking at him curiously and honestly he didn't want to have that conversation. Neither with Ai nor with anyone else - he put the duel disk down on his bed, before he returned to the stairs to get up there to his bathroom again. At the same time he slightly wondered that Robobbi hadn't shown up to shower Ai in attention yet, but maybe her power ran out or something. He would have to check on that later, but first he wanted to take a shower. Or at least that had been his plan until he reached the top of the stairs and was greeted with a fist that hit the right side of his face, causing him to stumble a few steps back until he tripped into thin air. And crashed down to the ground at the end of the stairs shortly later. 

The pain that shot through his body was something he didn't noticed at all, like the fact that Ai called out his name. Instead he had went back into a surviving mode he hadn't found himself in ever since he got used to his living situation here. Within seconds he was back on his feet, fist flying on its own, just in time to block the next hit that had been aimed at him. 

It was the first time Yusaku actually managed to get a look at the person that had attacked him and his eyes went wide. It wasn't that the person in front of him was a stranger to him. It was more the opposite. He just hadn't expect to see him ever again. The others had told him he died at prison after all. 

"Ki..kiryu?" It wasn't really possible, but what else should this be?  He hadn't felt asleep so he couldn't have a nightmare. He hadn't mentioned his past to anyone, not even Kusanagi, so no one could use this against him and yet... 

The pain he slowly registered in his back and the right side of his face was a clear sign that he wasn't imagine this either. 

Maybe he was hallucinating because he hit his head too hard? 

"Long time not seen, hu Yusaku?" Well...if he was hallucinating then it was a rather good one. Yusaku was clenching his teeth slightly, before he let his arms fall down again, still ready to react if necessary. 

"What do you want? Last time I heard of you was when I was told you died." 

He never had been that close to the silver haired man, but Yusei had. So in the end he still had spend a lot of time with the other one, after he had started to get comfortable around Yusei. Even more after Crow and Jack had left the group. Yet...he had to admit that the older one had scared him back then. He had never understood why Yusei had insisted on staying. 

"Yusei told you that, hu? Sounds like that traitor." the other one replied, causing the younger one to flinch back. Yusaku never had learned about what had happened between the other two on that fateful day. He hadn't been around the day Kiryu had been arrested. And none of those involved had ever  actually talked about it. 

"And if so? It doesn't change anything about the fact that you shouldn't be able to be here." Yusaku replied after a while, green eyes staring at yellow ones. If Ai had spoken up at all he hadn't noticed. Part of him hoped the AI had left as this whole conversation would cause more question than he would like. 

"There's a difference between telling I died and being responsible for it." Kiryu replied in the end, causing Yusaku to flinch again. He wasn't sure what exactly caused the other one to think like that but...it sounded so damn wrong. If there was a one person in this whole world unable to hurt someone else it was definitely Yusei. 

"Stop that bullshit. I don't know what happened between you, but Yusei never would have..." he didn't get to finish that sentence as he had to avoid another punch without any warning. Seemed like Kiryu hadn't liked that, hu? 

"Yusei betrayed me. What happened to me is his fault." Honestly he didn't like the tone the other one ws using there. Even less he the fact that the white of Kiryu's eyes had turned black. What the hell was going on at all? 

"And you will suffer for his doings. He's responsible for what's going to happen to you as well." 

That Yusaku liked even less. But he didn't get the chance to reply anything. Or react in any way. He could hear Ai's voice screaming for him, but besides that all he noticed was darkness and how he got himself lost in it. 


End file.
